


Heartbreaker ?

by Laeana



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, French National Team, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, How to be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the diamonds, Love counselors, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Sad, Seduction Game, friends - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Presnel s'est rendu compte qu'il aimait Julian. Problème ? Le contraire n'est sûrement pas vrai. Son babe a une petite-amie et est, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, classé en tant qu'hétéro. Du coup, il vit avec ses sentiments. Sans le dire à personne.Enfin, jusqu'au jour où il fait un lapsus révélateur à Kylian et Paul. Qui ne sont pas vraiment les meilleurs conseillers du monde, si vous voulez son avis. Mais bon, toute aide est bonne quand il faut séduire.- Règle numéro une ...(Dispo aussi sur Wattpad)





	1. Règle numéro une

**Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun**

**But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run**  
  


**Règle numéro une, c'est que tu dois t'amuser**

**Mais bébé quand tu as fini, tu dois être le premier à courir**  
  


— Règle numéro une,c'est que tu dois t'amuser. Joue avec lui, fais-le tomber sous ton charme !

— Souffle-lui le chaud et le froid. Sois troublant et proche de lui mais quand tu as fini, sois le premier à t'enfuir.  


Presnel regarde ses deux amis, Paul et Kylian, avec dépit. Ils ne le lâchent plus depuis qu'ils ont appris qu'il était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami, Julian fucking Draxler. D'une certaine manière, il sent qu'il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même pour ne pas avoir été méfiant. Ils se sont bien joués de lui sur ce coup-là.   
  


~Quelques instants plus tôt~  
  


— Hé, pourquoi tu es dans la lune en ce moment Presko ? Demande soudainement Pogba alors qu'ils jouent à Fifa.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— J'avoue que même au PSG, il est dans cet état-là. Renchérit alors Kylian.  


Presnel se tourne vers Kyky, avec la pensée « Sympa le soutien ». Il soupire, ne voulant rien dire du trouble qui l'habite en ce moment. Surtout pas maintenant. Il sait qu'il doit se ressaisir et c'est tout. Oublier tout sentiment qu'il pourrait avoir envers son très cher babe.  


— Tu n'as pas un soucis avec un de tes coéquipiers ?

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça aurait un rapport avec Ju-  


Il se tait, très conscient de la bourde qu'il vient de faire. Mais c'est trop tard. Kylian et Paul sautillent déjà dans la chambre, s'écriant des « Je le savais ! ». Après quelques minutes, ils reprennent contenance et se rassoient à ses côtés. Un autre soupir lui échappe, sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus retarder l'inévitable.  


— Alors, depuis quand ça dure ? Comment tu t'en es rendu compte ?

— Raconte-nous tout ! Est-ce que tu comptes lui dire ?  


Kimpembe se prend une minute pour réfléchir parce que ça fait beaucoup de demandes quand même.  


— Non je ne compte pas lui dire. Il est hétéro et a une petite-amie. Impossible que quoique ce soit n'arrive.  
  


~Retour au présent~  
  


Bon, sur le coup, il aurait peut-être dû mieux chosir ses mots.

Sinon ses deux amis ne seraient sûrement pas en train de le bassiner depuis une demie-heure sur des conseils de drague étranges.

L'agacement prend soudainement le dessus à force de réflexions mal placées et Presko finit par se jeter sur eux dans l'espoir de les faire taire. Un très bon moyen de parvenir à ses fins est les chatouilles, même si ce n'est pas le meilleur choix vu que les coups fusent vite pour essayer de le faire lâcher prise. 

Ils sont coupés dans leurs chamailleries par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvre. Antoine et Lucas H. apparaissent dans l'entrebâillement.  


— Eh les gars, on peut vous rejoindre pour jou-... Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?  


Si de l'ennui est présent dans les prunelles des deux arrivants, Presnel arrive à distinguer quelque chose de « plus » dans les yeux de Griezmann, une sorte d'agacement. Paul arrive alors miraculeusement à se dérober à son emprise et accourt vers les deux.  


— Grizou ! Presko est in love de Draxler !  


Il n'obtient visiblement pas la réaction qu'il attendait car sa moue se décompose un peut a dis que Antoine et Lucas haussent les épaules, pas l'air très surpris. Kimpembe, par contre, l'est. Est-ce qu'il a été si évident que ça ? Parce personne n'est censé le savoir à part les deux idiots qui figurent à ses côtés.  


— Oh, j'avais oublié ! S'exclame tout d'un coup Hernandez. Hugo a perdu son pari.

— Un pari avec le capi ? Sur quoi ?  


Lucas ne répond pas, se contentant d'afficher un air mystérieux sur le visage et Grizou se plaint du fait qu'il ne lui dise jamais rien. Cette fois, c'est sur le visage de Paul que Presnel remarque un agacement. Mais presque triste. Il en est un peu sceptique.

Pogba lui donne des conseils mais c'est plus lui qui a l'air d'en avoir besoin. Il fait le point au calme et laisse ses émotions retomber à plat tandis que les deux arrivants s'installent avec eux pour faire une nouvelle partie.   
  


~Ellipse~  
  


Bizarrement, les conseils des deux énergumènes qui lui servent de coéquipiers en équipe de France lui restent en mémoire. Cela l'agace, bien sûr, parce qu'il est de retour dans son club et n'a pas besoin d'être aussi distrait.

Kylian est à ses côtés. Contrairement à d'habitude, il est silencieux, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Il aimerait bien savoir ce qui le rend aussi triste. Même s'il essaie de ne pas le montrer, Kimpembe arrive à le sentir, il n'est pas dans son assiette. 

Ils arrivent dans les vestiaires et il s'apprête à demander au plus jeune ce qui ne va pas quand une voix bien reconnaissable se fait entendre dans le couloir.  


— Babe !  


Il se retourne et voit Julian qui arrive vers eux. Il ne perd pas une minute pour se jeter dans ses bras et sent son odeur d'eau de cologne qui lui a tant manqué.   


— Tu m'as manqué, Pres !

— Toi aussi Ju.  


Ses sentiments sont fort. Beaucoup trop pour que ce soit de la simple amitié. Mais il les ravale et ça a un goût étonnamment amer. Dur de rester insensible, de ne jamais rien dire, de toujours agir comme si tout va bien. Il aime Julian mais il ne lui dira rien. Pourquoi ? Il ne veut pas perdre le lien qui les unit ou même le rendre malheureux parce qu'il a l'impression que son malheur et sa douleur sont une maladie. Contagieuse.

Après, peut-être qu'il n'a pas vraiment grand-chose à perdre. Enfin si. Mais quitte à vivre triste, autant le faire en ayant tenté le plus possible non ?  


_Règle numéro une,_ _c'est que tu dois t'amuser. Joue avec lui, fais-le tomber sous_ _ton charme_ _!_

 _Souffle-lui le_ _chaude tu_ _le froid. Sois troublant et proche de lui mais quand tu as fini,_ _sois le premier à t'enfuir._  


Cela ne lui semble pas difficile. Draxler et lui sont relativement proches d'habitude alors multiplier les contacts est facile. Il faut juste qu'il se contienne. Trouver le juste milieu entre trop et pas assez. 

Sa main qui se perd accidentellement sur la cuisse de son meilleur ami. Parler en laissant son souffle dériver dans son cou. Des contacts répétitifs, plus prononcés que d'habitude, mais toujours assez discrets pour ne pas se faire trop remarquer.

Puis faire l'entraînement en étant proche avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pour le coup, c'est Kylian mais plus parce que Presnel est vraiment inquiet par rapport à sa situation. Aussi, le plus jeune des deux a l'air de se prendre au jeux. Cependant, après cette séance, il n'est pas satisfait car il n'a pas eu les réponses à ses questions. Il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Kyky est aussi mal.

La fin de l'entraînement arrive et ils sont dans les vestiaires. Il se rhabille rapidement, continuant de jouer son jeu. La plupart des joueurs sont dans les douches sauf Drax. Kimpembe se place alors derrière lui, lui massant doucement les épaules.  


— Ça va, Ju ? Tu m'as l'air tendu. Déclare-t-il doucement, assez proche de son oreille.  


Julian se retourne vers lui et déglutit, l'air très troublé. Il le fixe intensément avec une émotion que Presko n'arrive pas à comprendre. Il fond sous le regard de son ami et finit par s'esquiver, les conseils de ses coéquipiers toujours dans sa tête.  


— Désolé, babe, je dois y aller, j'ai quelque chose à faire !

 

 

Son manège continue le reste de la semaine. Bien entendu, il ne s'enfuit pas toujours à la fin des entraînements. Il s'autorise même à se faire une soirée avec son Drax où ils mangent des pizzas devant une série Netflix. Encore une fois, il se sent aux anges quand il s'endort, plein de courbatures, sur le canapé, son meilleur ami blottit contre lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, c'est ma première fic sur le monde du foot donc sur le ship Draxembe alors j'espère ne pas trop me planter. XD La fic entière se base sur la chanson How to be a heartbreaker de Marina and the diamonds. Mais ce sera une fic joyeuse, je vous jure ! Il y aura bien entendu d'autres couples, parce que la vie est trop courte pour se priver ! Bref, merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, à très bientôt !
> 
> Petite question, vous préférez Kylian avec Neymar ou Florian Thauvin ?


	2. Règle numéro 2

**Rule number two, just don't get attached to**

**Somebody you could lose so le-let me tell you**   
  
  
  


**Règle numéro deux, ne sois pas trop attaché à**

**Quelqu'un que tu pourrais perdre alors lai-laisse moi te dire**   
  
  


Quand Presnel se réveille le lendemain à 11h, la désillusion le rattrape vite. Il est seul sur le canapé et la place de Julian est froide depuis longtemps. Il se relève et s'étire, une pointe de déception coincée dans la gorge.

En consultant son téléphone, il remarque qu'il a un message de l'absent.

 

Babe  ♥  :

_J'ai dû partir pour régler quelques affaires urgentes. Je t'ai fait un café et t'ai pris des croissants, ils sont dans la cuisine._

 

Un sourire étire ses lèvres à la lecture du sms bien qu'il reste curieux. Des affaires urgentes ? Il continue de regarder les nouvelles sur instagram alors que son café chauffe. Ces petites intentions à son égard sont adorables de la part de Ju. Même si ça ne veut rien dire ...

Presko sait qu'il se fait du mal à espérer pour un rien. La chute n'en sera que plus douloureuse. Mais ça fait du bien d'être un peu insouciant parfois. De tout oublier. Aujourd'hui le repos est de courte durée. Il défile dans son flux d'actualité jusqu'à remonter à 9h36. L'heure à laquelle Draxler a posté une photo.

Une jolie fille brune y figure, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Julian est aussi présent et lui pose un baiser sur la joue. Si la photo n'est pas assez claire quant à l'identité de la fille, la description elle l'est. "Meine Liebe", "Mon amour".

Sa bonne humeur retombe d'un seul coup. Oh. Donc "affaires urgentes" signifie en fait petite amie. D'un coup, le silence de la pièce lui semble insupportable. Tout comme sa solitude. Il a bien envie de bouger, de faire quelque chose.

Une nouvelle notif lui est indiquée.

Vous avez été ajouté au groupe  **Opération : Draxembe**.

La première pensée qui lui vient est : qu'est-ce que ça encore ? Puis la curiosité l'emporte et il déverrouille son téléphone. À part lui, il n'y a que deux personnes dedans et c'est Kylian et Paul. Quelle surprise.

 

**kimpembe3**  : Vous m'expliquez ?

**k.mbappe**  : Bah Draxler + Kimpembe, ça fait Draxembe !

**kimpembe3**  : Sinon le but de ce groupe ?

**paulpogba**  : Continuer le plan. J'espère que tu es prêt pour d'autres conseils révélateurs.

**kimpembe3**  : Pas envie.

**kimpembe3**  : Vous voulez pas régler vos soucis d'abord ?

**k.mbappe**  : Ah ouais chaud. J'ai vu la publi de ton babe. T'as une sacrée adversaire. Même si je reste à penser que tu es imbattable.

**paulpogba**  : Avec nos conseils seulement !

**kimpembe3**  : C'est ça, évitez le sujet. Vous devrez vous en occuper un jour ou l'autre. On verra si vos conseils marchent dans les deux sens quand ça arrivera.

**kimpembe3**  : Vraiment. Je suis pas d'humeur pour ça.

**k.mbappe**  : Tu veux qu'on sorte ?

**paulpogba**  : Ouais !

**k.mbappe**  : Non mais toi t'es loin.

**k.mbappe**  : Alors Pres ?

 

Presnel avale la dernière gorgée de son café avant de poser la tasse dans l'évier. Il n'est pas sûr que faire quoique ce soit en son état soit raisonnable. Parce que, il se connaît, il pourrait déconner. Genre s'envoyer en l'air juste parce qu'il a envie de tout oublier. Pourtant son raisonnement finit par être balayé dès qu'il repense à la photo de Julian et de cette fille.

 

**kimpembe3**  : Tu proposes quoi ?

 

~Ellipse~

 

Une courte pensée lui traverse l'esprit. Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas entraînement ou match ce week-end car il n'aura pas pu assumer. Mais cette idée disparaît très vite alors qu'il s'enfile un autre verre d'alcool, il ne sait pas quoi, sous les encouragements de ses coéquipiers.

Ils ont décidé de faire une fête, rien qu'entre footballeurs du PSG chez Neymar. Certains ont décliné, dont Julian, sûrement pour passer la soirée "en amoureux". Son absence ne fait qu'effilocher le peu de raison qui devrait normalement lui rester. Alors il s'en fout. Il s'enivre juste.

Il a des éclats de lucidité au milieu de sa connerie tels que le sentiment étrange de ne pas avoir revu ni Kylian ni Neymar depuis le début de la soirée. Peut-être que c'était ça qui préoccupait Kyky, leur relation à eux-deux. Un autre verre arrête de le faire penser à son ami. Alphonse se glisse derrière lui pour lui voler son verre et le boire. Il se retourne avec une certaine incrédulité et se retrouve face à son sourire désolé.

 

— Tu as assez bu comme ça Presko ...  
— Moh tu fais chier. J'ai le droit de faire c'que j'veux d'abord.  
— Pas quand tu as la lucidité d'un enfant de trois ans.

 

Il soupire avant de marmonner une insulte envers son coéquipier et se détourner de lui direction la piste de dance. Ses mouvements ne sont pas les plus rythmés ni les plus cohérents vu la quantité astronomique d'alcool qu'il a avalé. Il a arrêté de compter après le sixième verre. Il est dans le brouillard pourtant une part de lui arrive encore à distinguer ses actions. Elle n'arrive pas vraiment à raisonner, certes. Mais au réveil tout n'aura peut-être pas totalement disparu.

On se colle à lui et, quand il se retourne, c'est Adrien. Encore plus torché que lui. Incroyable. Ils passent quelques secondes yeux dans les yeux avant se mettre à sauter et à crier de joie au milieu de toute cette foule. Ils dansent à deux, bras dessous bras dessus, d'une manière encore plus bordélique que quand ils dansaient tout seuls. 

Presnel est là et c'est génial. Plus de douleur, plus de soucis. Juste une euphorie paradisiaque alors qu'il vit quelques moments à se foutre de tout. 

Ouais même de Julian et de sa petite amie parfaite.

Il a la sensation que lui et Adrien se comprennent. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, par rapport à qui et comment. C'est juste comme ça. Ils crient et dansent avec une énergie rarement vue, déchirés juste pour oublier. Ils font bien la paire. 

Au bout d'un moment c'est la pause. Ils s'isolent dans le jardin, loin de la chaleur étouffante de la salle. Et son ami se plaint que tout tangue dangereusement. Réflexe qui ne sort de je-ne-sais-où dans le brouillard de l'alcoolisme, il l'assoit et lui trouve une bassine. Fausse alerte. Mais ça suffit pour qu'il redescende. Il y a une bouteille et des verres à côté d'eux mais Kimpembe attend. Rabiot semble en meilleur état aussi. 

Si depuis le début de leur "pause", il a parlé, cherchant à distraire son coéquipier. Il se tait soudainement, les yeux dans les vagues. Sa situation commence à lui revenir en mémoire et une vague de tristesse lui voile les yeux. 

En tête à tête avec les idées plus claires qu'ils ne les ont eues de cette soirée, son ami semble le scruter avec détails, une pointe de peine dans les yeux. Et de compassion aussi. Il semble ne pas apprécier le voir dans cet état.

 

— Raconte-moi ? 

 

Et devant ces yeux qui le fixent si doucement, comme s'il est en verre. Devant cette gentillesse soudaine, il parle et parle. Tout sort.

Le soulagement l'accueille et Adrien s'apprête à lui répondre mais à ce moment-là, il voit quelqu'un débarquer par la porte baie-vitrée dans le jardin. Julian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon je suis pas mal inspirée pour cette fic, c'est une bonne chose je suppose. XD Un peu de désespoir s'est installé dans cette histoire mais on ne fait pas une bonne intrigue sans y mettre un peu de dépression ? Merci d'avoir lu ce chap, à la prochaine !


	3. Réconfort

**This is how to be a heartbreaker, boys they like a little danger**

**We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player, singing I lo-lo-love you**   
  
  


**Voilà comment être un briseur de cœur, les garçons ils aiment le danger**

**Nous le ferons s'éprendre d'un inconnu, un joueur, chantant je t'ai-ai-aime**

 

Qu'est-ce que Julian fait ici ? Il n'était pas censé rester avec sa petite-amie ou quelque chose du même genre ? Adrien pose la main sur son bras et son regard semble lui demander s'il va bien. Presnel chasse ses inquiétudes d'un sourire.

— Tout le monde vous cherche, vous savez. 

C'est ce par quoi commence Julian et c'est prononcé faiblement. Cette constatation lui fait se demander depuis combien de temps ils sont dehors. Il a perdu la notion, absorbé par la descente puis par la conversation qu'il a eue avec son ami.

— Vous devriez retourner à l'intérieur.

Alors Presko se lève et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se permet de détailler Julian. Il est habillé d'un jean noir et d'un t-shirt blanc simple mais ça lui va terriblement bien. Le tourbillon d'émotions qu'il avait refoulé jusque là lui revient soudainement au visage et il n'a qu'une envie : boire à nouveau.

— Merde. On s'est peut-être trop absentés. Tu viens Adri ?

Adrien rigole doucement et se relève mais chancelle. Kimpembe est là pour le rattraper et il le laisse s'appuyer sur lui, son bras sur ses épaules. Julian leur jette un regard étrange, presque de travers, mais il essaie de ne pas trop y prêter attention et le dépasse pour retourner à l'intérieur de la salle.

Les coéquipiers qui sont encore assez lucides accueillent leur retour avec soulagement sauf quelques uns qui paraissent plus audacieux. Il capte quelques clins d'œil et comprend que leur absence pourrait avoir été mal interprétée. Cela l'agace. 

Il comprend maintenant le regard de Draxler sur eux. Est-ce qu'il était jaloux ? Cette idée s'en va aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. C'est impossible.

Il pose Adrien sur le canapé et s'assoit à ses côtés. Il remarque alors le retour de Kylian et Neymar dans la pièce mais c'est étrange. Quelque chose s'est forcément passé. Ils sont chacun éloignés au possible l'un de l'autres, ne se jettent pas un regard, comme si une dispute a ravagé leur relation. Pourtant la coiffure de Neymar semble bien trop désordonnée par rapport à d'habitude et, il ne peut en être sûr à cause du jeu de lumière, mais une sorte de tâche semble s'être glissée dans le cou du plus jeune. Comme un suçon.

Presnel prend note sur son téléphone, sans même savoir si ce qu'il écrit est clair. Mais en tout cas, il pourrait ne pas s'en souvenir demain et ce serait dommage. Après s'il aura le lendemain l'idée d'aller regarder dans ses notes, il ne sait pas. Mais sur le moment il n'a pas envie d'être un mauvais ami alors il l'écrit.

Il se ressert un verre. 

Et attend que l'envie de danser lui remonte à la tête. Ou du moins que ses pensées s''embrouillent assez pour qu'il se sente à nouveau euphorique et bien. Loin de ses soucis quoi. 

— Tu en veux ? Propose-t-il à Rabiot.

— Ouh, non. Je crois que je vais m'arrêter de boire pour le reste de la soirée.

— T'es pas drôle Adri.

Quand il relève le regard vers son ami, l'air sérieux qu'il aperçoit sur son visage le surprend énormément. 

— C'est inconscient de boire autant, Pres. Dangereux même. Je comprends tes problèmes mais peut-être qu'on pourrait les résoudre ... autrement, tu ne crois pas ?

La main d'Adrien se pose sur son bras et dans ses paroles, Presnel entrevoit une solution qu'il n'a jamais voulu envisager jusqu'à maintenant. Ne pas jouer à des jeux de séduction bidons, dire la vérité une bonne fois pour toute à Julian. Quitte à se faire rejeter et à souffrir. Il est son meilleur ami après tout. Il doit le soutenir s'il est heureux avec cette fille. Même si lui il a mal. C'est très dur à concevoir.

— Je peux pas. Je suis pas prêt à subir ça, Adrien ! C'est trop difficile. Et puis combien de temps cette histoire va gâcher notre relation ? Il n'a sûrement jamais envisagé qu'il ... enfin que je ... 

Il n'arrive même pas à finir sa phrase, à le dire à voix haute. C'est presque comme s'il en avait honte. Et en même temps, ce n'est pas vrai. Il y a plein de raisons pour qu'il ne veuille pas le dire. Déjà, celui lui donne l'impression d'officialiser son amour pour Draxler donc de seulement rendre ses sentiments plus forts. Et du coup de souffrir plus.

— Cela ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi pessimiste. Rien n'est impossible ou perdu à l'avance. Il t'aime peut-être plus que tu ne le penses.

— Ça me paraît impossible. Je ne suis que moi et Julian ... Julian, il est incroyable.

— Tu as changé. Tu me parais si fragile. Tu es incroyable aussi Presko. Et je suis sûr que Julian s'en rend bien compte aussi. Il faut que tu aies confiance en toi.

A-t-il changé tant que ça ? Il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte, trop préoccupé par ses soucis. Adrien secoue doucement la tête et finit par le prendre dans ses bras. Surpris par l'étreinte, Presnel met quelques secondes avant de la le lui rendre.

— Courage, tout va s'arranger. 

Puis son ami se détache et se relève, un sourire sur le visage, avant de le laisser seul sur le canapé. Enfin, il n'est pas seul bien longtemps car quelqu'un s'affaisse sur le canapé juste à côté de lui et, quand il tourne la tête, c'est Julian.

Son meilleur ami se serre un verre et le boit cul-sec. Les yeux de Kimpembe ne peuvent s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam et il n'a qu'une pensée en le voyant ; il est sexy.

Mais l'air préoccupé sur le visage de Draxler le fige et son sens de l'amitié prend le dessus sur tout l'amour qu'il lui porte. Il déglutit avant de se servir un verre à son tour.

— Quelque chose ne va pas babe ?

Ju se tourne vers lui, assez surpris de son intervention. Comme souvent, Presnel passe son bras sur les épaules de son ami et se rapproche de lui.

— Je suis dans une sorte de, comment vous dîtes déjà ? Ah oui. Un dilemme.

— À propos de quoi ? 

— Je pense que je vais quitter ma copine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de suivre ma fic, c'est vraiment super ! Avoir vos coms et vos kudos me motivent à fond, vous êtes géniaux ! À priori quatorze chapitres devraient être prévus. Je dis "devraient" car je pourrais changer d'avis avec le temps. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à la prochaine ! ^-^


	4. Jalousie ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayant choisi l'espagnol comme LV2 (et encore je serais pas capable de vous écrire un dialogue en espagnol), les lignes de dialogue écrites en italiques seront de l'allemand, voilà, bonne lecture !

**How to be a heartbreaker, boys they like the look of danger**

**Well get him falling for a stranger, a player, singing I lo-lo-love you**

**At least I think I do**

 

**Comment être un briseur de cœur, les garçons ils aiment l'apparence du danger**

**Nous le ferons s'éprendre d'un inconnu, un joueur, chantant je t'ai-ai-aime**

**Du moins, je pense le faire**

 

Le matin, Julian s'était réveillé dans les bras de Presnel, une rougeur sur ses joues. Il était tôt, beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'il se lève un samedi matin et pourtant il l'avait fait.

Il s'était détaché à regret des bras de son meilleur ami et avait quitté la chaleur de leur couverture. Heureusement son ami l'avait convaincu de laisser quelques affaires à l'occasion chez lui pour les fois où il venait à l'improviste.

Il se douche rapidement, enfile des affaires proches. Il a une pensée douce pour Presko et descend pour lui ramener des croissants de la boulangerie juste en bas de son appart.

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour. Aujourd'hui sa petite-amie vient en France et ils se revoient pour la première fois depuis un an. Julian avait tenu bon et maintenu le contact mais il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était mutuel et ça l'agaçait. Son amour était toujours là mais c'était moins profond, moins entretenu.

Il arriva à l'aéroport juste à temps pour la voir débarquer. Elle sauta dans ses bras.

—  _Julian, tu m'as manqué !_  
—  _Toi aussi Hannah._

Elle presse un bisous non pas sur ses lèvres mais sur sa joue. Julian en prend note mais ne dit rien. Ils se baladent un peu dans les rues de Paris et il comprend les raisons pour lesquelles il a aimé Hannah. 

Elle est charmante, jolie, intelligente et très intéressée des autres. Mais c'est tout. Il ne voit plus rien de plus. Il est avec elle depuis trois ans. Il sait qu'il y a un an, il la voyait comme la personne la plus précieuse de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle.

Et maintenant, après cette année de vide, la flamme n'était plus aussi brûlante qu'avant. Et il y avait ... bon dieu, il y avait Presnel.

Ils s'arrêtent à la terrasse de café, se demandant mutuellement à propos de l'année passée mais la conversation manque d'enthousiasme et de passion. C'est mécanique. Après tout, ils sont tellement doués l'un comme l'autre à prétendre que tout va bien. 

Pas de dire que leur relation est en train de se briser, que c'était probablement la pire des idées qu'Hannah ait eue de venir à Paris. La fin sûrement. Elle est celle des deux qui se raccroche le plus. Alors ils prennent une photo, une mise en scène de plus, où Julian pose un baiser sur sa joue. Le tout est posté sur Instagram avec comme description « Meine Liebe ».

Draxler se demande ce que Presnel va penser de tout ça. Il lui a envoyé un message ce matin, pour s'excuser de son absence mais sans oser dévoiler la véritable raison. Enfin, s'il voulait faire discret, poster cette photo sur insta n'était peut-être pas la meilleure option. Il soupire.

Kimpembe est incroyable. Tout chez lui l'est. De son physique à sa personnalité. Il est beau et drôle. Chose encore plus importante, il comprend Julian. Et ils s'adorent déjà. Mais dans quelques moments où ils se retrouvent en tête à tête, son regard rêveur dérive parfois sur ses lèvres et une question apparaît. 

Et s'ils étaient plus que meilleurs amis ? Que feraient-ils en ce moment ? Il avait déjà eu des rêves érotiques avec Presko et ça l'avait surpris tant la passion y avait été présente.

Ce n'était qu'une autre preuve au milieu de nombreuses autres. Il les accumulait sans jamais vouloir faire une conclusion. Cela pourrait tout changer entre eux. Et si son ami ne l'aimait pas ? Et le regard des gens ? Il préfère ne pas y penser pour l'instant. 

Enfin ... même si Pres a agit bizarrement sur la dernière semaine. Il a essayé de ne pas trop s'en soucier mais il avait bien senti que ses gestes affectueux étaient plus prononcés que d'habitude. Est-ce que c'était intentionnel ? Il ne sait pas. Mais le brasier qui s'est allumé dans sa poitrine à chaque contact le dérange un peu.

De plus, ces quelques soirs où Kim est parti sans lui ou précipitamment l'ont dérangé. Est-ce qu'il avait quelque chose à faire ? Quelqu'un à voir ? Si ça se trouve il a une petite-amie. Cela lui fait mal de ne pas le savoir. Mais ce qui lui fait le plus mal c'est la vision de son ami avec quelqu'un à ses côtés. C'est égoïste de sa part de ne pas vouloir qu'il trouve l'amour non ? Ou alors ...

—  _Ju ? Tu peux m'accompagner déposer mes affaires ?_

—  _D'accord._

Julian a décidé de passer la journée avec sa copine même si elle a décidé de prendre un hôtel et pas de dormir chez lui. "Pour ne pas déranger" s'est-elle justifié. Il a trouvé cela louche bien sûr. Un message instagram le surprend.

 

**thilokehrer**  : Tu viens ce soir chez Ney ?

 

Chez Ney ? Il y a quelque chose ce soir ? Il n'est définitivement pas au courant et ça l'embête vachement. Il a raté la discussion dans le vestiaire ou quoi ?

 

**draxlerofficial**  : Chez Ney ? Il y a quelque chose ce soir ?

**thilokehrer**  : Pres ne t'a pas prévenu ? J'étais persuadé que tu aurais été la première personne à qui il le dirait. C'est son idée. Il voulait faire une fête avec les coéquipiers du PSG et Ney a proposé que ce soit chez lui. 

 

Presnel ne l'a pas prévenu ? Cela le distrait et le surprend beaucoup. Ils sont meilleurs amis et Julian est un "coéquipier du PSG" alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été mis au courant ?

 

**draxlerofficial** : C'est à quelle heure ?

**thilokehrer**  : Ca commence à 20h et finit ... bah je sais pas. On verra bien. Tu comptes venir ?

**draxlerofficial**  : Je ne sais pas.

 

Il a prévu de passer la journée et la soirée avec sa copine. Même si leur relation n'est pas au meilleur des points (même peut-être au pire), ce n'est pas une raison de l'abandonner juste comme ça. Il se sentirait coupable. Et puis derrière ça, il se sent un peu blessé que Presko ne lui ait rien dit. Alors il n'a pas envie de confronter son meilleur ami à ce genre d'oubli.

À 22h, il est toujours dans son salon avec Hannah. Il pense à cette soirée. Il aurait bien aimé y aller au fond. La situation dans laquelle il est ne le fait pas rêver. Il n'échange pas un mot avec sa copine, pas faute d'avoir essayé. Au bout d'un moment, agacé par la conversation à sens unique, il consulte son téléphone qu'il n'a pas ouvert depuis une heure et trouve un message de Thilo.

 

**thilokehrer**  : Tu rates quelque chose !

 

Il a glissé une vidéo et on peut y voir Presnel et Adrien danser bras dessus, bras dessous, en riant, une proximité troublante entre eux. Si troublante qu'elle fait grincer des dents Julian. Son ventre se serre à cette image et il ne sait pas quelle est cette sensation mais il la déteste déjà. 

Il se change rapidement en une tenue simple et sort, sans même répondre à la question posée par Hannah ; " _Où tu vas ?_ ". Il prend sa voiture et conduit rapidement, se souvenant de l'emplacement de la maison de Neymar. Cela fait une heure que la vidéo a été envoyée. Beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer en une heure.

Alors qu'il a la main sur la poignée, il se rend compte que ça ne lui ressemble pas. Cet éclair de fureur et de possessivité, ce n'est pas lui. Kim le change et c'est terrible. Il n'a même pas le droit de s'immiscer dans sa vie privée ...

Pourtant, au fond de lui, ce sentiment excessif qu'il n'ose pas reconnaître comme étant de la jalousie prend le dessus et il pénètre dans la maison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit changement de PDV pour cette deuxième partie du refrain et sur le chapitre suivant on restera aussi sur Julian. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant et que mon rythme n'est pas trop rapide ou irrégulier à votre goût !


	5. Fin de soirée

**Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you**

**Car je t'ai-ai-ai-aime**

 

En entrant dans la salle, il constate à quel point cela pue l'alcool. Il y a beaucoup de ses coéquipiers qui semblent s'être mis la race de leurs vies comme si c'était leur première fête ou leur premier week-end de libre depuis des années.

Il peut voir des gens danser et, étonnamment, il y a certains qui s'embrassent. La pénombre ne lui permet pas de distinguer qui est qui. Il espère simplement ne pas trouver Presnel au milieu de la foule sa bouche posée sur celle de Adrien ou dieu sait qui.

Au final il ne trouve ni Kimpembe ni Rabiot et ça l'inquiète. Un million d'idées germe dans son esprit et il se doit de se calmer. Thilo vient à sa rencontre, l'air dans un état raisonnable.

 

— Alors, super ambiance pas vrai ? 

— Ouais, ouais. Enfin, tu n'aurais pas vu Pres ?

— Non je pense pas.

 

Son ami hèle Alphonse dans la foule qui vient immédiatement à leurs côtés. Lui aussi semble en plutôt bon état contrairement aux loques qu'il a vues allongées sur des canapés.

 

— Tu as vu Presko ?

— Non mais ... il était avec Adri et ils avaient pas mal bu. Merde. Est-ce que vous pensez qu'on devrait les chercher ?

 

Ils réquisitionnent Neymar et Kylian dans la foulée mais séparément car les deux ne semblent pas pouvoir supporter le fait de se retrouver l'un face à l'autre. Ce qui est très étrange car les dernière semaines, les deux avaient été proches au possible l'un avec l'autre, jusqu'à s'organiser des sorties et dormir ensemble. 

Ils fouillent le bâtiment entier sans trouver qui que ce soit. Et Julian maudit un peu Ney pour avoir une maison aussi immense ! Alors qu'ils sont dans le salon à nouveau sans aucun résultat de recherches, Draxler se sent juste l'envie de décompresser. Il n'a même pas encore bu d'alcool, ne s'est même pas encore amusé dans cette soirée. L'escapade des deux disparus lui prend toute son énergie.

Il observe la baie vitrée, se demandant s'il peut prendre le risque d'aller dehors sans avoir froid, quand soudain une idée lui vient à l'esprit. Peut-être qu'ils sont dehors ...?

Et quand il fait glisser la vitre, il a la vision de Presnel et de Adrien plutôt proches l'un de l'autre. Cela le soulage et en même temps l'agace. Pourquoi sont-ils obligés d'être aussi collés l'un à l'autre ? Ça le dépasse. Il se force à se calmer, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de faire sa crise.

 Pres peut avoir d'autres amis que lui. Ce n'est pas exclusif. Il n'a pas le droit de vouloir le garder pour lui tout seul. Un bon ami ne ressentirait pas ce genre de chose. Quoique ... Attends. Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amitié ça, non ?  

 

— Tout le monde vous cherche, vous savez.

 

Il dit ça d'une manière si basse qu'il se maudit de ne pas contrôler assez ses émotions, de ne pas pouvoir rien laisser paraître. Il devrait pouvoir le faire mais il en est incapable. Pourquoi ?

 

— Vous devriez retourner à l'intérieur.

 

Kimpembe se lève et il le détaille. Cela lui donne une sensation étrange d'être regardé sous les moindres coutures, moindres détails. Il a l'impression d'être spécial. D'autant plus que c'est Kim qui le regarde comme ça.

 

— Merde. On s'est peut-être trop absentés. Tu viens Adri ?

 

Et juste comme ça, ils retournent à l'intérieur, bras dessus, bras dessous, prouvant une nouvelle fois qu'un bon lien les unit. Presnel ne lui dit rien de plus et il se sent blessé d'une certaine manière. Il sent qu'il n'est pas totalement bien, qu'il lui cache des choses mais il ne lui dit rien. Il est maintenu en dehors. Il y a comme ... une barrière entre lui et son ami. C'est la première fois qu'il ressent cette sensation.

Triste et amère. Bien trop douloureuse pour être contenue. Pourtant il arrive quand même à la refouler. Rien ne semble lui avoir déjà provoqué une telle émotion. C'est assez étrange. Pas même le prétendu "amour" qu'il ressent pour Hannah. Il sait qu'à partir du moment où il figure cela qu'il marque la fin de son couple. Parce que la dernière étape pour éteindre la flamme, c'est d'accepter qu'il n'y ait plus rien. Laisser tomber. Et juste se quitter. 

Même cette constatation ne parvient pas à le désoler et en quelque sorte c'est triste. Triste qu'un tel vide, qu'une telle lassitude se soit installée. Ou plutôt, il existe une autre raison. Une raison qui porte le nom de Presnel Kimpembe. 

Quand Julian retourne à son tour à l'intérieur, il aperçoit brièvement une étreinte qui s'opère entre Adrien et son meilleur ami. Il se rapproche d'eux, ne sachant pas si son babe va bien vouloir de lui. Puis Rabiot le laisse seul et il s'autorise à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Il y a une bouteille d'alcool et des verres sur la table. Il sait qu'il peut boire un peu, qu'il peut toujours s'arranger pour rester dormir ici comme la plupart de leurs coéquipiers, beaucoup trop bourrés pour faire la différence entre un banc et une voiture.

Alors il se serre un verre et le boit cul-sec, sentant le regard brûlant de Presnel qui flotte sur lui. Il s'en délecte un peu, content d'avoir son intention après cette journée éreintante. Puis des pensées lui reviennent à l'esprit, des questions. Un verre n'est définitivement pas assez pour oublier mais il sait qu'il ferait mieux de rester raisonnable.

 

— Quelque chose ne va pas babe ?

 

La question de Presko le surprend. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il commence à parler en premier. Parfois il oublie qu'ils se comprennent bien tous les deux et savent se lire l'un comme l'autre.

 

— Je suis dans une sorte de, comment vous dîtes déjà ? Ah oui. Un dilemme.

— À propos de quoi ?

— Je pense que je vais quitter ma copine.

 

Il regarde alors le visage de son meilleur ami se déformer dans de la surprise. Le bras passé sur ses épaules lui semble trop lourd, ses émotions sont dans la confusion mais Kimpembe ne s'en sort pas mieux que lui.

 

— Pourquoi ?

— Beaucoup de choses. L'amour s'est éteint. Ou peut-être que cupidon a changé sa cible ...

 

Mais Julian murmure sa fin de phrase si bas que Presnel fait une drôle de tête. Il n'a sûrement pas entendu ce qu'il a dit. Cela vaut peut-être mieux. Il n'est sûr de rien après tout, ce n'est pas le moment de se lancer des élucubrations hasardeuses. 

La soirée arrive à sa fin tranquillement et la foule se divise en deux. Ceux qui ont l'esprit assez clair pour rentrer chez eux et ceux qui sont entre l'état irrécupérable et flemmard. Draxler décide de se placer dans la deuxième catégorie avec Pres tandis qu'il observe une scène qu'il trouve à nouveau étrange.

Kylian n'est pas celui qui est dans le meilleur état mais il se lève quand même bien décidé à rentrer. Dani va à sa suite et a l'air de lui proposer de le ramener. Ainsi Mbappé sort de la maison sans un regard en arrière tandis que le plus âgé des deux offre un regard sévère à Neymar qui les regarde de loin juste avant de s'en aller à son tour.

Bizarrement, Ju aurait plus pensé que, si une dispute surgissait, Dani serait du côte de Ney. Ils sont de très bons amis après tout. Alors qu'avait fait Neymar de si grave pour que même lui l'abandonne ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment, entièrement et totalement, de sa faute ?

Cela ne le regarde pas vraiment. Il a déjà de ses propres soucis à s'occuper. Cela n'est pas cette nuit qu'il va aller résoudre un problème qui ne dépend pas de lui. Il préfère rester avec Kim et s'enfermer dans une chambre aléatoire pour dormir. 

Le lendemain allait peut-être occasionner quelques surprises mais il verrait comptait bien ne pas s'en soucier dans l'immédiat ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un autre chapitre de bouclé ! Prochain chapitre, on retourne sur Presnel ! Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu et de suivre cette fic


	6. Cœur

**Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek**

**But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat**

 

**Règle numéro trois, porte ton cœur sur ta joue**

**Mais jamais sur ta main, sauf si tu veux goûter la défaite**

 

Quand Presnel se réveille, Julian est allongé contre lui, la tête dans son cou. Il a un peu mal à la tête, ce qui est assez normal mais le pire c'est qu'il se souvient de tout. Ou du moins d'à peu près tout. Il fait le point, les yeux rivés sur le plafond totalement blanc.

Les verres qu'il s'est enfilé, la complicité incroyable entre lui et Adrien. Ce qui est dommage c'est qu'il se rappelle lui avoir raconté sa situation mais ne se souvient pas de ce que lui a répondu son coéquipier. Il sait juste l'étreinte douce échangé et le regard compréhensif posé sur lui.

Puis la situation étrange entre Kylian et Neymar. Il prend son téléphone pour tenter de s'appuyer de ses notes et grimace en voyant des mots manquants ou n'ayant rien à faire là au milieu de phrases. L'essentiel est traduit. Bref, il devra cuisiner Kyky la prochaine fois qu'il se voit. Ce qui tombe bien puisque, outre le retour aux entraînements, il y a bientôt un rassemblement de l'équipe de France.

Ensuite, il y a Julian. Julian qui vient finalement à la fête, beau comme un dieu. Julian qui déclare qu'il va quitter sa copine. Julian qui lui fait tourner la tête en murmurant une phrase très étrange "peut-être que cupidon a changé sa cible". Et Julian qui était à présent endormi à ses côtés.

Presko est actuellement très heureux de ce réveil. Après tout la dernière fois où ils ont dormi ensemble (pas plus tard que hier), il s'est retrouvé seul. Très déplaisant comme sentiment. Le souffle de Ju l'apaise et le soulage. Il n'y a pas de meilleure sensation. Son bras est enroulé autour de son meilleur ami et il se permet de le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Il en profite ne sachant pas si cela va durer longtemps. Une notif Instagram le fait sortir de sa torpeur. Elle vient du groupe  **Opération : Draxembe**.

 

**paulpogba**  : Alors la soirée s'est bien fini hier Pres ?

**kimpembe3**  : Comment ça ?

**paulpogba**  : Bah vous vous êtes éclipsés à la fin avec Julian non ?

**kimpembe3**  : Comment tu sais ça toi ?

**paulpogba**  : J'ai mes sources.

 

Qui pouvait l'avoir informé ? Il savait que ce ne pouvais pas être Kylian parce qu'il était parti avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher et puis il avait été absent quasiment toute la soirée. Il n'arrivait pas a se souvenir exactement de qui été resté hier. Peut-être que s'il se levait, il aurait sa réponse mais flemme ...

 

**kimpembe3**  : Kylian il s'est passé quoi hier ?

 

Quelques minutes s'écoulent sans qu'il ne réponde alors que le dénommé est pourtant connecté.

 

**kimpembe3**  : Fais pas genre, je sais que tu lis les messages de la convo.

**k.mbappe**  : Oui ...

**k.mbappe**  : Mais je ne sais pas si je devais en parler.

**k.mbappe**  : Enfin je pense que c'est de ma faute d'une certaine manière.

**paulpogba**  : J'ai loupé quoi hier ??

 

Le plus étonnant c'est que Presnel arrive presque à entendre la voix de Kylian prononcer ces phrases d'un air penaud et tout triste. Et ça le rend mal. Il a envie de savoir et surtout de l'aider, peu importe s'il doit mettre ses propres problèmes de côté .

 

**k.mbappe** : Je vous dirais ça lundi à Clairefontaine.

 

La conversation se finit là. De toute manière, Pres n'aurait pas su quoi ajouter et Julian commence à se réveiller. Doucement, son meilleur ami bouge avant d'ouvrir ses yeux.

 

— Salut Babe.

— Pres ? Il est quel heure ?

— 11h30.

 

Julian, malgré qu'il soit réveillé, ne se dégage pas immédiatement de l'étreinte. Et Kim en est beaucoup trop conscient. Enfin il en profite. Il finit par se lever et s'étirer un peu. Il est chanceux de ne pas être plus malade que ça. Il délaisse son meilleur ami pour se rendre dans le salon et surprend une conversation.

 

— Ce n'est pas aussi simple Thiago, tu le sais bien.

— Pourtant ça doit le devenir. Tu vois comme moi à quel point Kylian est mal. Tu te fais mal aussi. Ça ne sert à rien de lutter.

 

Neymar ne répondit pas, se contentant de garder les yeux baissés, dans le vide. Il n'y a personne autour d'eux, c'est assez étrange. Est-ce que tout le monde a trouvé une chambre ? Presko se racle la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

 

— Tu es là depuis quand ?

 

Thiago semble bien plus gêné que Neymar qui n'a toujours pas relevé la tête. Presnel s'apprête à répondre quand Draxler sort à son tour de la chambre. Une tasse de café est donnée à Pres par le propriétaire des lieux et il commence à la boire avec soulagement. Alphonse apparaît alors dans les escaliers et descend rapidement pour venir les voir. Quand il arrive devant le meilleur ami de Kimpembe, il s'arrête et fronce les sourcils.

 

— T'as une sacré tête, Drax. Tu n'as pas dormi du tout ou quoi ?

 

Le dénommé hausse les épaules tranquillement avant de répondre :

 

— Ce n'est pas ma faute si Pres est insatiable au lit.

 

Il recrache presque son café à cette phrase. Ou du moins s'étouffe. Attend. Il a oublié quelque chose ? Non. Il n'aurait pas pu oublier s'il avait fait l'amour avec son babe hier hein ?

 

— Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

 

Même Neymar a relevé la tête pour le fixer, interloqué. Alphonse semble comprendre quelque chose car il claque sa langue sur son palais après avoir un peu pouffé de rire.

 

— Je pense que tu t'es trompé de mot. Insatiable ça veut dire quelqu'un qui n'est jamais rassasié, satisfait.

— Oh. 

 

Julian les fixe tous un par un en finissant par Presnel et son visage prend une teinte rouge immédiatement. Il secoue la tête et bégaie, tentant de se rattraper. Ce qui lui donne un air vachement mignon si vous voulez l'avis de Presko.

 

— Non ! Vous vous trompez ! J-Je voulais dire qu'il était agité au lit. Il bouge tout le temps quoi ! Ce n'est pas- Rien ne s'est passé hier.

 

Il ne se passe pas grand-chose d'intéressant durant le reste de la journée. Ils parviennent à convaincre Ju de rester avec eux malgré sa petite-amie et passent le reste de la journée à jouer à Fifa, à regarder des films de genre variant de la comédie romantique mielleuse au film d'horreur le plus sombre qu'ils aient et à manger des cochonneries. Très franchement dans la dispute du couple Neybappé, Kimpembe ne veut pas encore prendre parti car il ne connait pas l'histoire mais il est vrai que Neymar avait l'air d'avoir besoin de se changer les idées durant cette journée.

Il joue à la proximité avec son babe et le trouve étonnamment réceptif. La fin du jour arrive beaucoup trop et ils doivent se séparer. Il est certes impatient de retrouver l'équipe de France, d'élucider certains mystères, mais d'une autre manière, quitter Julian lui fait mal.

Savoir qu'il va retourner avec sa petite-amie même après sa confession de l'autre soir lui fait mal. Il a un étrange goût de défaite alors qu'il l'observe monter dans sa voiture et disparaître au coin de la rue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre c'est le retour en équipe de France ! Et le retour des couples secondaires en force, même si, bien évidemment, il y a toujours un moyen de renouveler l'intrigue entre Presnel et Julian.


	7. Baiser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À l'heure où j'avais écrit ce chapitre, je n'avais pas pris en compte les absents de l'équipe de France. Me voici donc à la relecture après le match contre les Pays-Bas à me dire: "hé merde, ils sont pas censés être là eux." Bref je suis assez malchanceuse mais pour les besoins du scénario, Paul Pogba et Lucas Hernandez seront quand même venus au rassemblement de Clairefontaine malgré leurs blessures.

**Rule number four, gotta looking pure**

**Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more, more**

 

**Règle numéro quatre, aie l'air pur**

**Embrasse-le à la porte pour lui dire au revoir et laisse-le voulant plus, plus**

 

Le lundi matin Presnel arrive à Clairefontaine avec Alphone, de plutôt bonne humeur. Ils ont convenu hier de faire le trajet ensemble, cela pouvait être plus sympa que de le faire seul. Quelques photographes les accueillent mais il ne s'en soucie pas vraiment et rejoint au plus vite l'établissement.

Ils sont dans les premiers à arriver alors ils saluent chaque arrivants jusqu'à Paul qui en profite pour glisser à l'oreille de Pres alors qu'ils s'étreignent :

 

— On n'a qu'à se donner rendez-vous dans une des chambres pour parler avec Ky ?

 

Il acquiesce. Quand tous les coéquipiers sont arrivés (dont Kylian dans un état plutôt neutre contrairement à celui de la soirée), Didier commence un speech encourageant pour toute l'équipe, précisant que les entraînements ne commenceraient que le lendemain.

Ils ont du temps libre et c'est vraiment bien s'ils veulent s'occuper de leurs propres problèmes. Au milieu de ses réflexions, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si tout se passe aussi bien pour son Julian.

La journée se passe très bien, ils se retrouvent tous et leur complicité est vraiment agréable. Kimpembe a l'impression d'être dans une grande famille et ça lui fait vraiment plaisir. Il espère que tout le monde a le même sentiment que lui mais c'est assez dur à dire. Comment se mettre à la place des autres ?

Finalement, ils conviennent d'aller dans la chambre de Paul un peu après le repas et il est en plein milieu d'une conversation assez intéressante sur sa dernière série Netflix avec Lucas quand son téléphone vibre.

 

Babe  ♥  :

_Oui ça se passe bien. Content de retrouver l'équipe, ils m'avaient manqué. Je suppose que c'est ton cas également ?_

 

C'est Presnel qui a envoyé le premier message, il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Julian lui manque déjà. Malgré tout le confort que lui apportent ces retrouvailles, il reste un petit vide en lui qui ne peut pas vraiment être comblé.

 

 **À **  Babe  ♥  :

_Bien entendu. J'ai une question. Est-ce que tu te souviens totalement de la soirée ?_

 

Il est cash, il a besoin de tout savoir.

 

Babe  ♥  :

_Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Je n'ai pas bu grand-chose alors je me souviens. Tu as des trous ?_

 

 **À **  Babe  ♥  :

_Pas vraiment. Et par rapport à ta petite-amie ?_

 

— Preskooooo ! Hey ! Tu parles encore à ton Julian ?

— Hein ? Pardon, je ne t'écoutais pas.

— Et qu'est-ce que je disais ... T'es vraiment pas drôle. Je vais aller voir Hugo, il saura se montrer plus intéressant que notre dialogue à sens unique.

 

Hernandez s'en va ainsi, laissant Presnel un air incompréhensif sur le visage. Il s'excusera plus tard. Là tout de suite, Ju lui a répondu. Il veut absolument savoir ce qui se passe dans la vie sentimentale de son meilleur ami.

 

Babe  ♥  :

_Malheureusement, ça n'a pas changé. Je pense que c'est la fin de notre relation ?_

 

Dire qu'il n'est pas heureux serait un mensonge. Bon, il y a la part d'amitié en lui qui se sent un peu mal pour Draxler mais sa part amoureuse elle sautille de joie.

 

 **À **  Babe  ♥  :

_Tu te sens comment par rapport à ça ?_

 

Babe  ♥  :

_Plutôt vide. C'est plutôt étrange. Et toi ? Tu es en couple avec quelqu'un ? Ou tu aimes quelqu'un en ce moment ?_

 

Quelque chose le marque dans la phrase de Drax. Il a utilisé "quelqu'un" pas "il" ou "elle" mais quelqu'un. Est-ce qu'il sait qu'il est gay ? Pourtant ça doit faire partie d'une des seules choses qu'il ne lui a jamais dit. Presnel prend un moment pour réfléchir à quoi répondre. Devrait-il être sincère ? Au fond, il finit par être assez agacé par son indécision et envoie la première chose qui lui passe par l'esprit.

 

 **À **  Babe  ♥  :

_Peut-être._

 

Puis il éteint son téléphone car l'heure est venue. Il doit se rendre à la chambre de Paul. Et, comme Kylian a définitivement l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide, il ne peut pas se permettre d'être distrait. Même par son Julian.  
Quand il entre dans la pièce, Paul est là et Antoine aussi. Ils s'étreignent doucement, une série Netflix quelconque sur la télé mais ils ne semblent pas trop concentrés dessus.

 

— Pres ! C'est déjà l'heure ?

— Oui. Enfin ... tu veux qu'on décale ?

 

Anto se relève alors et se détache de Pogba, une lueur de regret dans les yeux avant de le saluer.

 

— Je reviendrais après.

 

C'est ce qu'il assure et il quitte la pièce avec un coin d'œil. Quoiqu'il se soit passé entre eux, ça a l'air de s'être vachement rapproché depuis le dernier rassemblement. Il s'assoit sur le lit et Paul enlève Netflix pour y mettre de la musique calme. Kylian ne tarde pas à arriver et s'assoit avec eux.

 

— Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Neymar, Donatello ? Vous vous étiez vachement rapprochés ces dernières semaines et à la soirée j'ai bien vu le suçon qui ornait ton cou ..

— Je ...

 

Kylian s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase, incertain de comment tout raconter.

 

— Je l'aime. Enfin je crois bien. 

— Vu les symptômes c'est certainement de l'amour. Dédramatise un peu !

 

Paul rit après avoir prononcé cette phrase, assez fier de lui. Kimpembe le toise avec dépit. Comment ils vont arrivé à savoir toute l'histoire s'ils s'interrompent toutes les deux secondes ? Il encourage le plus jeune à reprendre son récit.

 

— Ces dernières semaines ça a été magique, le bonheur total. On a passé du temps l'un avec l'autre sans vraiment décrire notre relation et puis à la soirée ... À la soirée j'ai merdé.

— Merdé comment ?

 

Ils sont interrompus (encore une fois) par la porte qui s'ouvre. Hugo apparaît de l'autre côté, un air un peu perdu sur le visage, et, sentant qu'il a interrompu quelque chose, il s'excuse platement.

 

— Je cherche Lucas, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

— Lequel ?

— Hernandez.

— Il a dit qu'il venait te voir. Tu as regardé dans ta chambre ?

— Non je ... ouais je vais faire ça.

— Au revoir capi ! Ajoute en rigolant Pogba.

 

Presnel soupire et, après réflexion, verrouille la porte à clé pour qu'ils restent tranquilles.

 

— Je l'ai embrassé. Il m'a embrassé aussi. On a commencé à aller plus loin et puis il m'a repoussé disant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça et qu'il était désolé. Je suis trop con. J'aurais dû savoir que c'était impossible qu'il ressente la même chose que moi !

 

Ensuite il éclate en sanglots et Kim met quelques secondes avant de réagir et de venir le serrer dans tes bras. Paul a été un peu plus rapide que lui. À deux ils essayent de réconforter le plus jeune.

 

— Tu n'as pas eu tort Kylian. Je suis sûr qu'il ressent quelque chose pour toi. Ça va s'arranger.

 

Il espère qu'il a raison. Finalement ils réussissent à calmer Kylian et chacun retourne dans sa chambre. Il note que Paul quitte la sienne pour se rendre jusqu'à, bien entendu, la chambre d'Antoine. Il se met en boxer et s'allonge dans son lit. Avant de dormir, il rallume son téléphone et trouve les messages de Julian qui le font sourire.

 

Babe ♥ :

_Comment ça peut-être ?_

 

Babe ♥ :  
_Réponds s'il te plaît Pres._

 

Babe ♥ :  
_J'ai besoin de savoir._

 

Babe ♥ :  
_Qui c'est ?_

 

Babe ♥ :  
_Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Tu m'ignore ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_

 

Babe ♥ :  
_Presnel ?_

 

Son ami ne semble pas avoir trop apprécié son silence. Mais que doit-il exactement lui dire ? Finalement il lui envoie une photo de lui avec pour légende :  _Bonne nuit Babe !_

Il est rassuré quand quelques secondes plus tard il reçoit une photo de Julian, un sourire doux sur le visage :  _Bonne nuit à toi aussi Babe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon j'espère que l'équipe de France ne va pas perdre contre l'Uruguay ou ne va pas encaisser une grosse défaite, croisons les doigts ! Je suis vraiment une idiote pour la raison évoquée au début du chap, c'est pas possible ! xD J'ai décidé d'inscrire des événements de la réalité dans cette fic et ils prendront notamment place au prochain chapitre ! À la prochaine !


	8. Inconnu

**This is how to be a heartbreaker, boys they like a little danger**

**We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player, singing I lo-lo-love you**   
  


**Voilà comment être un briseur de cœur, les garçons ils aiment le danger**

**Nous le ferons s'éprendre d'un inconnu, un joueur, chantant je t'ai-ai-aime**

 

Ils ont perdu. C'est triste à constater. Les joueurs en face d'eux célèbrent et eux restent enlisés dans la ... la désillusion. Premier match perdu depuis la coupe du monde. Tout cela fait bien mal et, alors qu'ils regagnent les vestiaires, Presnel a envie d'appeler Julian pour être réconforté mais il ne peut pas. 

Son babe a ses propres émois à affronter. Quelques jours auparavant, il a tenté de le contacter mais ça n'a même pas abouti à quoique ce soit. Draxler s'est juste fermé à lui.

 

**À**  Babe ♥ :

_Merde. Je suis désolé. Ça va Ju ?_

 

Babe ♥ :

_Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler maintenant._

 

**À**  Babe ♥ :

_Ok, prends ton temps._

 

La conversation s'était finie là-dessus, Drax n'ayant même pas répondu. Il en a été un peu blessé. Mais ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait vraiment être en colère contre son meilleur ami. Il comprend qu'il ne veuille pas en parler.

Mais peut-être ... qu'il aurait pu se confier à lui ? 

Bref, il se glisse jusqu'aux vestiaires et assiste avec tout le monde au discours de leur coach. C'est défaitiste. Ils n'ont pas été les meilleurs du tout. Il sent même qu'il a mal joué et c'est le cas pour quasi toute l'équipe. Il soupire.

Lucas, Sam, Coco, Paul ... des joueurs qui leur ont manqué pendant le match. C'est triste à dire. 

Tous ses coéquipiers sont silencieux, personne ne veut faire d'éloges sur un match aussi laborieux. Enfin, sauf à Hugo. Ils lui font savoir. Il les a sauvés plus d'une fois. La plupart des joueurs ne s'attardent pas dans les vestiaires et vont à la douche ou prendre des appels. Presnel reste assis sur le banc, à réfléchir et réfléchir, tout en fixant son téléphone désespérément vide de messages.

Quand il ferme les yeux, il lui semble qu'il peut revoir le match. Sa tête atterrit entre ses mains et les images défilent une par une. C'est quelque chose qu'il n'a vraiment pas envie de revivre mais ça ne cesse pas pour autant. C'est juste gravé.

Un long soupir à sa gauche attire son attention et, quand il relève la tête, c'est Kylian.

 

— Ça va ? 

— Pas trop. J'ai l'impression ... que j'aurais pu faire plus. Je me revois dans ce match et je cherche les occasions, tout ce que j'ai pu loupé. C'est-

— Ne t'en veux pas pour ça, Ky. Ce n'est pas spécialement de ta faute. N'oublie pas, si on gagne, c'est grâce à tout le monde. Si on perd, alors c'est la faute de tout le monde. Tu n'es pas seul.

 

Mbappé lui lance un regard tourmenté mais reconnaissant. Kimpembe lui tapote doucement dans le dos. L'échec leur pesait tous. Quelques secondes après, le téléphone du plus jeune se mit à sonner et, bien qu'il décroche rapidement, Kim jure avoir vu le nom "Neymar" s'afficher. 

Mais bon, il est plutôt content que son coéquipier parisien ait décidé à appeler car le sourire qui s'affiche sur le visage de Kylian au moment où il quitte le vestiaire vaut tout l'or du monde.

Le revoilà seul face à son blâme. Il se douche rapidement, ne voulant pas laisse le goût amer de la défaite lui rester dans la bouche. Mais c'est affreux. La solitude lui colle à la peau et ça lui fait penser à ce à quoi il ne veut pas penser. 

 

— Arrête. Déclara doucement une voix derrière lui et, le temps qu'il se retourne, il se prend une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

 

Et c'est Alphonse. 

 

— Vu ta tête, je suppose que ton Julian ne t'a pas renvoyé de message ? 

— C'est compréhensible, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de si spécial que ça à ses yeux.

— Ouais, ouais, à d'autres Presko. 

 

Un petit rire lui échappe en voyant la mimique du plus vieux qui s'est mis à faire des petits mouvements de vent avec sa main. Quelque part, il se souvient qu'il n'a pas vu Areola depuis le speach de Didier. Où était-il passé ?

 

— Tu faisais quoi jusqu'à présent ? Tu as passé un coup de fil ?

— Pas vraiment. Je discutais avec les autres gars de l'équipe. Ils sont pas mal à devoir se changer les idées. Et avec le match contre l'Uruguay qui arrive ...

 

Cette phrase le laisse rêveur. Ils vont devoir mieux jouer mardi sinon le retour du bâton pourrait s'avérer sévère. Ils échangent encore un peu et ça lui fait oublier les idées sombres qu'il avait auparavant. Un vrai miracle. N'empêche, il garde toujours son téléphone à proximité, au cas où.

Le reste du temps jusqu'au retour en France, Presnel passe du temps un peu avec tout le monde. Ils se remontent le moral collectivement. Il passe le retour en avion aux côtés de Ousmane dont l'un des principaux sujets de conversation est l'un de ses coéquipiers qui lui manque particulièrement. Il peut comprendre ça, il ressent la même chose mais bon, il finit quand même par détourner la discussion (pas que l'entendre se plaindre tout le long est chiant mais juste un peu).

De retour à Clairefontaine, les flashs des photographes les accueillent à nouveau mais il n'a qu'une envie c'est de se jeter dans son lit et de s'y rouler en boule. M'enfin, les entraînements ne vont pas tarder à recommencer. Il va falloir qu'il se bouge. Mais là tout de suite, dormir lui semble le remède approprié à la déception.

Juste dans l'entrée du bâtiment, il y a Paul qui semble être revenu en urgence et qui se tient du mieux que le peut sa blessure. Le visage d'Antoine s'illumine alors et il se jette dans ses bras. Il observe Hugo scruter le hall avec espoir, à la recherche de quelqu'un et, comme il ne le trouve pas, son expression se ferme. Puis un sourire naît sur ses lèvres tandis qu'on lui indique sa chambre.

Pres observe quelques réunions du coin de l'œil, parfaitement conscient qu'il n'en aura pas une. Certains coéquipiers lui tapent dans le dos alors qu'ils s'en vont vers leurs chambres et il remarque qu'il s'est figé dans sa montée des escaliers. 

Soupirant lourdement, il finit par regagner sa chambre et s'allonge sur le lit, le cœur au bord des lèvres. 

Il a mal, il a mal, vraiment mal. Être comme ça, sans le réconfort de Julian, sans même un mot de sa part le fait se sentir comme un étranger par rapport à lui. Est-ce qu'il est tombé amoureux d'un inconnu ? Ou est-ce que Draxler le considère encore comme un inconnu pour ne pas se confier à lui ?

Oui, il se dit à lui-même qu'il faut comprendre son ami. Mais c'est dur de faire ça, très dur, sans avoir une pensée égoïste. Une pensée qui ne peut pas comprendre le besoin d'être seul.

Puis, outre l'amitié impressionnante qu'il y a d'habitude entre eux, il y a tous ces sentiments amoureux qui bataillent, dont il ne sait même plus quoi en faire. Des "et si" tournent dans sa tête, il y en a tellement qu'il se sent comme si il allait exploser. C'est insupportable, étouffant. Plus que d'ordinaire en tout cas.

Juste ...

Julian lui manque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De base, j'étais pas chaude pour inscrire ma fic dans une ligne temporelle précise mais l'inspiration a frappé ! Du coup j'espère que je ne ferais pas trop d'erreur en citant les événements (comme le match de mardi parce que j'ai pas pu le voir #animauxfantastiques2).


	9. Retour

**How to be a heartbreaker, boys they like the look of danger**

**Well get him falling for a stranger, a player, singing I lo-lo-love you**

**At least I think I do**

 

**Comment être un briseur de cœur, les garçons ils aiment l'apparence du danger**

**Nous le ferons s'éprendre d'un inconnu, un joueur, chantant je t'ai-ai-aime**

**Du moins, je pense le faire**

 

Julian n'a pas joué ce soir là et Presnel peut bien dire que ça l'a obnubilé pendant toute la durée du match. Son téléphone a semblé le narguer, pose juste devant lui, sur la table. Le défier de lui envoyer un message. Il avait réussi à se retenir, son poing droit particulièrement serré.  
« Où es-tu en ce moment Ju ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? »

Et puis les allemands font match nul et sont éliminés. Tant pis. La prochaine fois ils devraient mieux jouer pour se qualifier. Il a l'étonnante sensation de ne pas percevoir l'amertume d'hier. Il est peut-être un peu trop préoccupé.

 

— Presko tu devrais aller te coucher, on a match demain ...

 

C'est ce que lui dit Ngolo avec un sourire compatissant bien qu'il ne puisse ignorer la douleur présente dans les iris de Kim. Pourtant il se fait écouter. Le retour dans la chambre est rapide mais cela ne sert à rien, il a dû mal à s'endormir. Des pensées tournent dans sa tête, c'est affreux.

Puis le lendemain le match a lieu et ils gagnent. Pres oublie temporairement ses soucis pour célébrer avec toute son équipe, cela leur fait un bien fou, c'est sûr. À part le fait que Kylian se soit blessé. Il n'a pas vraiment pu voir la chute mais il a bien pu voir la grimace de douleur du plus jeune et ça, c'était pas beau à voir. 

Ce dernier doit apparemment les rejoindre plus tard à Clairefontaine. Pour l'instant l'ambiance est plutôt festive, cette saison magique est finie après tout. Ils vont se séparer demain. C'est assez triste. Comme à chaque fois. Mais les longues séparations donnent aux retrouvailles un goût encore meilleur, un moyen de revenir plus soudés.

Son téléphone est toujours dans sa poche.

Mais il s'amuse un peu. Puis il y a le retour de Kylian, le bras retenu en écharpe, sous les acclamations de tout ses coéquipiers. Presnel vient directement à sa rencontre quand même plutôt inquiet. 

 

— Contusion de l'épaule. Répond Mbappé à sa question silencieuse en soupirant.

— Ouch. Et par rapport à Neymar ?

— Hein ?

 

Le regard confus du plus jeune s'efface bien vite alors qu'il réfléchit un peu. 

 

— On ne sort pas ensemble si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Mais ... on s'est au moins réconciliés je dirais. Il a été très gentil, plus que d'habitude mais il n'a rien dit par rapport à la soirée pour l'instant. Est-ce que je devrais ... faire quelque chose ?

— Pourquoi tu me poses cette question Donatello ? En situation amoureuse je suis tout autant au point mort que toi. T'as qu'à appliquer vos conseils chelou là. Attends. Non. Ne le fais pas. Essaye plutôt de te confesser d'une manière plus correcte ? Fais ce que te dicte ton cœur ou un truc du genre.

— Ouais. Ouais. Tu devrais peut-être le faire aussi.

— Pardon ? Kylian tu-

 

Mais Mbappé ne l'écoute déjà plus et s'en est allé rejoindre un groupe un peu plus loin composé de Benjamin P, de Florian et de Adil. Outré, Kimpembe préfère se retourner à la recherche de l'enceinte stéréo pour changer la musique. Il finit par se retrouver lui-même impliqué dans un groupe composé de Samuel, Ousmane et Olivier.

 

— Donc là, Lucas et Paul sont quand même venus à Clairefontaine juste pour voir Hugo et Antoine, ils passent la soirée ensemble à faire on-ne-sait-pas-quoi et ils ne sont pas en couple ? Demande sceptiquement Dembélé avec un haussement de sourcils.

 

Pour dire, Presnel n'a même vu aucun des quatre depuis qu'ils sont rentrés. Bon, apparemment du groupe **Opération : Draxembe**  Pogba semble celui qui a le mieux réussi des trois. Mais Pres suppose quand même qu'il n'a pas utilisé ses "conseils" pour séduire Anto. Umtiti interrompt ses pensées :

 

— Bah laisse-les, si ça se trouve c'est la dernière fois qu'ils se revoient avant six mois. Il faut bien qu'ils se disent au revoir correctement si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— En six mois ? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ne vont pas se prévoir un week-end ? Crois-moi, ils seront beaucoup trop en manque ! Ricane Giroud.

 

C'est fou mais durant toute cette conversation, il n'arrive pas à distinguer si les trois parlent d'amour ou juste de sexe. La différence est subtile pourtant. Compliqué à savoir. Il préfère ne pas savoir. Une notification le fait dégainer son téléphone.

 

**adrienrabiot_25** : Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt mais Julian est revenu ce matin à l'entraînement.

 

Bon malgré son retour, Drax ne l'a pas recontacté. Ok. Mais sinon il est quand même heureux que son babe soit revenu auprès d'eux.

 

**kimpembe3**  : Ok, merci quand même. Il va bien ?

**adrienrabiot_25**  : Franchement, je ne sais pas. Il a l'air d'aller bien. Mais ce qu'il en est vraiment ? Il ne veut pas en parler en tout cas, il semble nous dire d'oublier. Je pense qu'il a surtout besoin de toi Kim. Je n'ai pas oublié ce dont on a parlé à la soirée, cela ferait peut-être du bien à Julian de renforcer vos liens.

**kimpembe3**  : Merci Adri, j'essaye de revenir le plus vite possible.

 

Presnel éteint son téléphone avec un soupir. Il est heureux qu'Adrien soit son ami. Il est pressé de rentrer à Paris et d'aller s'entraîner pour revoir Julian. Peut-être dès demain si tout va bien ? Devrait-il lui demander s'ils peuvent se voir avant ? Il ne sait pas trop. 

Il n'a rien bu depuis le début de la "fête", peut-être qu'il pourrait se prendre un verre ? En tout cas, il n'a pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir car un bras se place sur ses épaules et quand il se retourne pour voir qui est le nouveau venu, il se retrouve face à un sourire beaucoup trop heureux pour que rien ne se soit passé.

 

— Tiens, Paul Pogba nous honore de sa visite ! Ah et t'as un suçon dans le cou.

— Quoi ?! Où, j'étais pourtant sûr que Grizou ne m'avait rien laissé à ce niveau-

 

À la réponse, Pres ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Evidemment, il n'y a rien. C'était juste pour confirmer ses soupçons.

 

— Non t'as rien. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Alors, avec Anto ?

— ... Tu m'as eu. C'est ta vengeance de l'autre fois ? 

— Vous êtes ensemble ?

 

Paul détourne les yeux et, bien qu'il ne peut en être sûr au vu de l'obscurité de la pièce et du teint de peau de ce dernier, il a l'air de rougir.

 

— Oui.

— Ah bah je me disais aussi. Rajoute nonchalamment Ousmane qui, bien entendu tout comme Olivier et Samuel, a continué d'écouter la conversation.

 

La soirée est décidément pleine de surprise puisque son téléphone attire de nouveau son attention mais parce qu'il vibre cette fois. Il vibre et, oh, c'est un appel. Il sort son mobile de sa poche et, oh, c'est Julian.

Son coeur bat à toute vitesse. Pourquoi après tous les messages envoyés, son meilleur ami décidait-il de l'appeler ? Pourquoi maintenant ? 

Il se recule du groupe et de l'agitation en général pour être sûr de bien entendre ce que va lui dire son ami.

 

— _Presnel ?_

 

Il reconnaît le doux accent allemand dans ce simple mot de Draxler et, mon dieu, il en est terriblement heureux. Cela lui a tellement manqué. Tout lui a manqué de Julian en fait.

 

— Oui, babe ?

—  _Viens s'il te plaît._

 

Bon, techniquement, Presko ne peut pas. D'une certaine manière, il est censé rester à Clairefontaine jusqu'à demain matin pour le dernier discours de Didier (aka le discours de séparation). Mais il y a quelque chose dans cette imploration presque murmurée de Ju qui contourne sa raison. Son Drax a besoin de lui, c'est une certitude.

 

— Où ça ?

— _Devant chez toi._

— Je pars dès maintenant, j'arrive le plus vite possible, okay ? Ne bouge pas.

—  _Je ... ce n'est pas comme si je comptais aller autre part._

 

Presnel n'a le temps de rien ajouter car Julian raccroche. Il remonte rapidement dans sa chambre de Clairefontaine. Sa valise est déjà prête de toute manière, il ne reste que le strict minimum hors et il s'empresse de le remettre dedans. Il attrape son sac, un manteau, ses clés de voiture et se rue en dehors du bâtiment.

Il est content de ne pas avoir bu finalement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques difficultés pour écrire ce chapitre. Enfin, la fin de la saison qui implique séparation impliquait que je pouvais plus placer mes couples secondaires correctement alors autant les caser encore tant que je le peux ! Les retrouvailles entre Presnel et Julian dans le prochain chapitre ?


	10. Retrouvailles

**'Cause I lo-lo-love you**

 

**Car je t'ai-ai-aime**

 

Quand Presnel se gare, il jurerait n'avoir jamais roulé aussi vite de sa vie. Il est impatient de retrouver son meilleur ami. Tellement impatient. Il lui a tellement manqué. Mais comment doit-il se comporter face à lui ?

Il monte rapidement les escaliers et retrouve, sur son palier, Julian debout contre sa porte, un air ennuyé sur le visage, en train de faire défiler des photos sur son téléphone. Quand il l'aperçoit, il ne tient plus et vient directement à sa rencontre avec un câlin. Bien que surpris, l'allemand finit par lui rendre l'étreinte.

 

— Tu m'as manqué Ju. Beaucoup trop.

 

Petite hésitation. Il lui a semblé avoir une voix fragile lorsqu'il a prononcé cette phrase, est-ce que son ami l'a senti aussi ?

 

— Toi aussi, babe.

 

Ils rentrent à l'intérieur et ça sent un peu le renfermé mais Pres n'ose pas ouvrir il fait bien trop froid dehors. Ils s'assoient sur le canapé et il s'autorise à s'absenter encore un peu pour préparer deux chocolats chauds qu'il met à chauffer. Quand il revient, Julian renifle à nouveau et Presnel comprend qu'il pleure.

 

— Mais Ju, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

 

Mais il n'a aucune réponse et ça l'agace un peu parce qu'il sait que la demande de sa venue n'était pas anodine.

 

— Julian, il faut que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. Je ne peux pas deviner.

— Pourquoi les gens partent si vite Pres ? Pourquoi ...

 

Kimpembe ne sait pas qui est mort dans la famille de son meilleur ami mais il a déjà fait face à la perte de quelques de ses proches notamment ses grands-parents. Il sait que ça fait mal. Et parce qu'il aurait eu besoin de soutien dans ces moments là, il est là tout naturellement pour Julian. Il le prend à nouveau dans ses bras et les larmes mouillent son cou.

 

— Je sais que c'est cruel mais c'est la vie Ju. Il faut que tu sois fort et que tu continues à vivre pour les gens qui ne sont plus là ...

 

Le minuteur de son micro–onde le fait se dégager doucement de l'étreinte.

 

— Je reviens mon Babe.

 

Il retourne de la cuisine, sort les deux tasses et y ajoute de la crème fouettée sur le dessus avant d'apporter le tout sur la table basse. Draxler l'accueille avec un petit sourire mais un sourire quand même. C'est un bon début.

 

— Tu es le meilleur. Déclare simplement l'allemand de sa voix encore enrouée et ce compliment fait naître un grand sourire sur les lèvres de Presnel.

— Je sais, je sais.

 

Julian a cessé de pleurer, Presko en conclut qu'il fait des progrès. Il se garde quand même un bras autour de son meilleur ami pour le confort. Une série Netflix au hasard a été projeté sur la télé.

 

— Je t'aime beaucoup Presnel.

 

Il a un moment d'arrêt et de réflexion mais ce n'est pas le cas de Draxler qui, les yeux rivés sur la télé, semble avoir lâché cette phrase de manière spontanée. Une sorte de frisson le traverse. Une sorte de bouleversement. Il est content de retrouver son ami, c'est sur mais ... ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il aurait voulu.

 

— Je t'aime aussi énormément Julian, je pense que tu ne sais pas à quel point.

 

Puis il se met à fixer la série à son tour mais il n'arrive pas à s'y intéresser. Le silence qu'il y a entre eux lui est trop pesant.

 

— Est-ce qu'il y a des choses que tu ne me dis pas au sujet de ton absence ?

— Oui. Mais je pense ... que tu le sauras bientôt.

— C'est grave ?

— Non non.

 

La réponse est évasive mais cela semble être un sujet très sérieux. Aussi Presnel s'apprête à lui poser une autre question mais il est pris de court par Julian.

 

— En fait, sur son ... je ne sais pas l'équivalent en français, sa dernière lettre, il a précisé quelque chose que j'ai pris plutôt mal.

 

Par « dernière lettre » Pres se demande un instant si il veut dire « testament ». Le « il » est certainement le proche décédé.

 

— Ma famille n'a pas compris ce que cette requête fichait là ni pourquoi je m'étais mis en colère.

 

Comme cela semble être aussi un sujet difficile à énoncer pour Draxler, Kimpembe se met à lui frotter le dos doucement pour l'encourager.

 

— J'ai eu beaucoup de soucis par rapport à ça et c'est pourquoi je n'ai même pas pu revenir pour faire le match de l'Allemagne contre les Pays-Bas.

— C'était une contrainte physique sa dernière volonté ?

— Non. J'ai eu une complication. Quelque chose qui implique Hannah.

 

Sa petite amie ? Est-ce que Julian a appliqué ce dont il lui avait parlé à la soirée ? Cela ne semble pas être le cas au vu de son expression. Et alors l'esprit tourmenté de Presko commence à lui inventer mille et un scénarios catastrophique du genre Hannah enceinte et son Ju à tout jamais hors portée.

 

— Elle m'a trompé. Elle semblait le regretter sincèrement mais je n'ai pas pu retourner avec elle. Ce n'est même pas que je ne la croyais pas.

— Alors pourquoi ?

— Avec ce ... décès. Ça m'a ouvert les yeux sur le fait que je ne voulais plus perdre de temps avec quelqu'un que je n'aimais plus.

 

Presnel arrive à contenir la joie qui l'envahit alors. Tout n'est pas perdu. Un soupir lui échappe, un soupir de soulagement et de joie bien entendu.

 

— C'était sûrement la meilleure décision à prendre.

 

Julian lui offre alors un regard étrange, le jaugeant de haut en bas, puis un sourire satisfait apparaît sur ses lèvres.

 

—Ouais. 

— Du coup tu comptes me dire cette chose qui t'as mis si en colère ?

— Peut-être.

 

Kimpembe finit sa tasse avant de se retourner vers son meilleur, un sourcil haussé. Il se retrouve face à un sourire joueur et un regard pétillant. Il ne met pas longtemps à comprendre que c'est sa vengeance de leur conversation de messages.

 

— Sérieusement Ju ? Tu es un enfant ...

— Je plaisante, Babe.

 

Ils s'échangent un regard complice et un fou-rire leur prend à tous les deux. Les joues de Julian prennent une teinte rosée et en admirant ce spectacle, Presnel fait une fois de plus l'éloge de sa beauté.

 

— Ce qui m'a tant déplu dans sa lettre, c'est qu'il m'interdisait de me marier à un homme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Des retrouvailles tant attendues entre nos deux protagonistes ! J'avoue que ç'a été agréable d'écrire ce petit chapitre avec quelque chose de plus doux ... J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai eu à écrire !


	11. Révélations d'une fin de saison

**Girls, we do whatever it will takes 'cause girls don't want,**

**We don't want our hearts to break in two so it's better to be fake,**

**Can't risk losing in love again ba-abe**

 

**Les filles, nous le faisons, quoiqu'il en coûte, car les filles ne veulent pas,**

**Nous ne voulons pas avoir le cœur brisé en deux alors c'est meilleur de faire semblant,**

**Nous ne pouvons pas risquer de perdre encore en amour bé-ébé**

 

L'étonnement inonde en entier son esprit. Enfin, cette condition est ... extrême. Presnel ne trouve pas d'autres mots pour la décrire. C'est même carrément égoïste. Tant que Julian est heureux peu importe le sexe de la personne avec qui il est non ? Et aussi, pour que ça le consterne autant ...

 

— Ju, c'est quoi le problème avec cette condition ?

 

Draxler lui offre un regard gêné et il baisse les yeux, ses joues semblent reprendre la même teinte rosée que tout à l'heure.

 

— Je suis gay, Pres. Alors si je veux me marier, ce sera avec un garçon.

— Evidemment.

 

Preko murmure cette réponse. Il est à nouveau très surpris et très heureux en même temps, c'est assez étrange à décrire. L'allemand semble attendre un mot, une parole, il a presque l'air d'avoir peur de se faire rejeter à cause de son orientation sexuelle.

 

— C'est aussi pour ça que tu as quitté Hannah pas vrai ?

— Ouais. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas avec la bonne personne. On m'a ouvert les yeux. 

— Bah c'est cool, Babe. 

 

Le bras de Kimpembe retrouve les épaules de Julian et ce dernier semble immédiatement se détendre, soulagé de sa réaction. 

 

— Je ne t'aurais jamais haï pour ton orientation sexuelle, Ju. Jamais. Je t'aime pour qui tu es et rien ne pourra changer cela.

— Je ... merci. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi. J'avais peur de te perdre.

 

Il remarque que la lèvre de Draxler s'est remise à trembler, est-ce qu'il va pleurer à nouveau ? C'est sa faute pas vrai ? Est-ce qu'il a mal agi ? Merde, ça le désarme vachement de voir son meilleur ami dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il n'aime pas ça du tout.

 

— Non, Babe. Ne me remercie pas pour ça, je ne suis pas- Attends. Tu l'as dit à ta famille aussi ?

 

Hochement de tête affirmatif de la part de l'allemand.

 

— Et laisse-moi deviner, ils n'ont pas tous réagi comme moi. C'est la raison de ton absence et de ton silence ?

 

Mordillement de lèvre puis hochement de la tête à nouveau. Presnel arrive à observer le visage de son ami pâlir et ses poings se serrer de manière assez violente. Il tente immédiatement de le calmer.

 

— Hé, hé, Ju, regarde-moi. Ça va aller ok ? C'est vrai que ça peut être surprenant au début et quand on est surpris on a tendance à mal réagir. Avec le temps ça ira mieux. Quoiqu'on t'ait dit, ce n'était sûrement pas pensé.

 

Un soupir s'échappe des lèvres du plus vieux mais il a bien réagit à la demande puisque son regard s'est orienté dans celui de Kim. Il arrive à y voir le tourbillon d'émotions qui se déchaîne en son ami. Mais ses paroles semblent plutôt efficaces.

 

— Tu comptes le dire à nos coéquipiers ?

— Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur ... qu'ils réagissent mal.

— Ne t'en fais pas Babe, si l'un d'eux t'insulte, je le frapperai pour toi.

 

Sa boutade marche aussi car il arrive à faire rigoler son Julian.

 

— Tu es con, Kim. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. 

— Tu me mets au défi ?

 

C'est à son tour de se sentir tenter par un petit grain de malice. La même lueur joueuse est apparue dans le regard de Draxler, une étincelle de vie après tant d'effort pour la rallumer.

 

— Après que je t'ai dévoilé mes raison, ce ne serait pas à toi de parler ?

— De quoi ?

— Tu aimes quelqu'un en ce moment ?

 

En un instant, il est pris de court. Il aurait dû s'y habituer avec toutes les surprises que lui ont réservé cette soirée mais voilà, ça lui tombe dessus. Que devrait-il répondre ?

 

— C'est assez compliqué, Ju.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je suis gay aussi.

 

Encore une fois, il ne manque pas le petit sourire qui s'affiche sur les lèvres de Julian alors qu'il assimile cette phrase. Il ne sait toujours pas ce que ça signifie alors ça le saoule un peu mais en même temps, c'est très mignon. 

 

— Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question ! Proteste alors Ju d'un air agacé.

— Oui mais je pense ... que tu le sauras bientôt.

 

Son meilleur ami affiche un air outré alors que Presnel se met à rire totalement satisfait de la tête que tire son coéquipier. Chacun son tour de poireauter. Vaincu, Draxler finit par le suivre dans son fou-rire.

D'une certaine manière, Pres est soulagé qu'il laisse couler et ne pose pas plus de questions. Il a le champ libre pour faire tomber Julian sous son charme alors autant ne pas gâcher ses chances dès maintenant en lui avouant à grandes pompes qu'il l'aime.

Ils passent le reste de la soirée à regarder des vidéos youtube avec du popcorn et plus aucun sujet sérieux n'est abordé. Ils passent leur temps à rire et à s'amuser, heureux d'être l'un avec l'autre. Ils se sont bel et bien manqués.

Ils s'endorment tous les deux sur le canapé.

Quand Kimpembe se réveille le lendemain, il sait qu'il doit retourner à Clairefontaine pour dire au revoir à toute l'équipe alors il sort le plus discrètement possible de la couverture dans laquelle son babe et lui se sont enroulés la nuit dernière, il se douche, s'habille, laisse un dernier mot pour quand son meilleur ami se réveillera et reprend sa voiture.

Quand il arrive, il est assez tôt quand même. La plupart des joueurs n'ont pas encore totalement décuvé ou sont en train de prendre leurs petits-déjeuners alors il passe presque totalement aperçu et se range aux côtés de Ousmane, Kylian et Ngolo. 

Cette matinée a vraiment un goût de rêve qui se finit. C'est assez triste et en même temps, ils savent que ç'a été merveilleux et qu'ils ont laissé des souvenirs incroyables derrière eux.

Le discours de Didier finit par arriver et ils l'écoutent avec une certaine mélancolie, celle qui leur dire qu'il y a des mois, ils arrivaient ici, pas encore champions du monde, avec le meilleur à venir. 

Lucas et Paul se tiennent là aussi, aux côtés de leurs certainement petits-amis. Et c'est assez dur de se dire qu'ils ne se reverront tous que dans six mois ...

Presnel en deviendrait presque émotif ! 

Chacun fait sa valise, dit au revoir aux uns et aux autres puis s'en va. Certains repartent seuls, d'autres en groupe. Pour sa part, il finit par emmener Alphonse et Kyky avec lui. De toute manière, il n'avait pas trop cœur à faire la route du retour seul.

 

— Au fait, t'étais passé où hier soir ? Demande Kylian, alors qu'ils sont en plein milieu d'une conversation.

— Ah bah ... je devais partir régler une affaire importante.

 

Et un sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres en pensant à Julian qui l'attend chez lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour la nostalgie en me disant que le prochain rassemblement de l'équipe de France est pour longtemps ! J'espère que ces adieux auront quand même été un minimum émotif pour vous. On a aussi un chapitre pas mal aux niveaux des révélations de Presnel à Julian. À bientôt pour la suite !


	12. Ascenseur émotionnel

**This is how to be a heartbreaker, boys they like a little danger**

**We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player, singing I lo-lo-love you**   
  


**Voilà comment être un briseur de cœur, les garçons ils aiment le danger**

**Nous le ferons s'éprendre d'un inconnu, un joueur, chantant je t'ai-ai-aime**

 

Quand Pres rentre chez lui après avoir déposé ses amis, Julian est toujours là contrairement à la dernière fois. Il est plutôt heureux de le voir, son meilleur ami est à peine réveillé et se balade toujours en boxer dans l'appart.

 

— T'étais où Babe ?

— Je suis retourné dire au revoir à mes coéquipiers. Tu ne veux pas enfiler quelque chose ? Tu vas attraper froid.

 

Devant l'air désinvolte de Julian, Presnel va fouiller son dressing et finir par en sortir un sweat qu'il lance à Ju. Ce dernier l'enfile immédiatement.

 

— Et il s'appelle revient hein.

 

Aucune réponse si ce n'est un petit sourire au coin des lèvres de son Babe.

 

— Allez Ju, tu m'as déjà volé plein de sweats ! Tu voudrais pas simplement apporter des affaires ici ?

— Et emménager avec toi ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

 

Une émotion passe dans les yeux de Draxler mais c'est trop rapide et il ne l'identifie pas. Mais son ami semble heureux de sa proposition. Presnel sourit doucement. Que lui et Julian vivent ensemble ... ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Il aimerait bien d'ailleurs. Voir son allemand plus souvent ce serait merveilleux.

 

— De toute façon, on va devoir passer chez toi pour récupérer tes affaires de foot.

— Ah oui.

— Mais tu peux dormir ici ce soir aussi si tu veux ?

— Ce serait avec plaisir Pres.

— Alors c'est décidé. Et oublie pas de prendre tes affaires !

 

C'est juste avant l'entraînement après un repas composé de pâtes qu'ils se rendent chez Julian. Il fait une valise puis la met dans le coffre de Presnel. Pour être honnête, Presko est quand même impatient de retrouver ses coéquipiers du PSG, ils lui ont un peu manqué.  
Le compte à rebours du match contre Liverpool défile et l'angoisse reste présente malgré tout.

Ils arrivent dans les vestiaires et sont bons derniers. Ils ne sont pas en retard pourtant. Même Neymar et Kylian sont présents. Ils se changent tous et filent dehors, une ambiance bon enfant s'est installée.

L'entraînement se déroule avec plusieurs exercices et petits jeux entre eux. Du travail de technique en priorité. Les deux blessés assistent comme ils peuvent mais ne font pas grand-chose. L'atmosphère reste légère et il semble que chacun est content de retrouver les autres.

Finalement après une bonne séance de deux heures, ils retournent dans les vestiaires pour prendre leurs douches et rentrer chez eux.

 

— Vous trouvez pas que j'ai un air d'Olivier Atton ? Demande Kylian en observant son bandage dans le miroir.

— Ouais, ouais. Ta blessure est pas censée te faire plaisir, Donatello. Le raille gentiment Neymar.

 

Bien que ça reste gentil, il en tire un regard noir du plus jeune qui remet alors son t-shirt. Et, d'une certaine manière, le brésilien qui louchait sur les abdos du français n'en est pas très content.

Presnel rigole à la vue de cette scène, certain à présent que Kylian va bientôt pouvoir être heureux en amour. Très bientôt. Il suffit juste que l'un des deux fasse le premier pas ... ou que le "destin" les pousse. Il hésite encore sur ce qu'il devrait faire.

 

— Baaaaabe, on rentre ?

— Si tu veux Ju.

 

Comme souvent, il enroule son bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami. En sortant du vestiaire, il parvient à capter les regards interrogatifs de Thiago et Alphonse ainsi que le clin d'œil de Adrien.

Ils rentrent rapidement et arrangent les affaires de Julian dans l'armoire de Presko ainsi que dans la salle de bain. Et ça réchauffe le cœur de Kim de se dire que maintenant, son ami a une place à part entière dans sa maison. Qu'ils se rapprochent un peu plus de la vie de "couple". La relation qu'il aimerait tant avoir avec son Drax.

Après une bien jolie soirée ponctuée de bonne humeur, de tendresse et de pizzas, il est temps d'aller se coucher. Un jeu de politesse s'installe "prend le lit, je prendrais le canapé" même s'ils savent très bien qu'ils vont finir par dormir tous les deux dans la chambre.

C'est ce qu'ils ne tardent pas à faire d'ailleurs. Ils s'endorment, Julian pressé contre Presnel, les deux enroulés dans une étreinte assez serrée.

Pendant la nuit, leurs mains se trouvent et ne se lâchent plus mais ils n'en parlent pas vraiment le lendemain au réveil.

 

~Ellipse jusqu'au samedi~

 

Ils sont dans le vestiaire. Dans peu de temps, ils vont rentrer et jouer leur match face à Toulouse. Le coach a déjà fini son speech. Draxler et Kimpembe sont dans le onze de départ et ils sont plutôt contents de jouer ensemble. Neymar est déjà dans les vestiaires quand Kylian arrive à son tour. Il salut rapidement tout le monde, échange deux–trois mots avec l'équipe et c'est finalement quand il arrive devant le brésilien que ce dernier soupire.

 

— Kyky, encore une fois tu n'es pas Olivier Atton ...

— N'importe quoi, j'ai le droit de m'habiller comme je veux d'abord.

 

Le gamin. Bien loin de son caractère « mature » de d'habitude. Ney finit par entraîner Kylian à sa suite, sa main fermement pressée dans la sienne, en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de son fils.

Ils entrent sur le terrain ...  
... et gagnent.

1 à 0 ce n'est pas grand-chose. Et ce n'est clairement pas le meilleur match qu'ils aient jamais joué. Ils s'en contentent pour l'instant bien que le discours du coach soit assez sévère.

Des flashs du match repassent devant les yeux de Presnel comme souvent alors qu'il prend sa douche. Il revient dans les vestiaires, une serviette autour de la taille dans le même état d'esprit.

 

— ...es ! Pres ! Ça va ?

— Quoi ? Oui, Ju, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

 

L'allemand fronce les sourcils et Kim se demande ce qu'il a fait de mal.

 

— Ça fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle et tu réponds pas.

— Désolé Jule, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

— Tu ressassais le match ?

 

Il n'a même pas besoin de formuler une réponse orale pour que Draxler comprenne que, oui, c'est cela. Son silence suffit.

 

— Je devrais peut-être te vider l'esprit d'une autre manière.

 

Cette fois, Presnel se retourne vers l'allemand, pas sûr d'avoir entendu correctement. Ou d'avoir compris correctement ? Nooooon. C'est un sous-entendu sexuel ou il rêve ?

 

— Babe, je-

— Non laisse tomber Presnel.

 

Et juste comme ça, Julian se rue hors du vestiaire sans que Kimpembe n'ait le temps de dire ou de faire quoique ce soit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas grand-chose à dire à part qu'on s'engage dans la ligne finale de l'histoire ! Encore merci pour tous ces votes et lectures, ça réchauffe le cœur et motive beaucoup ! Etant absente ce week, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver lundi ou mardi soir au plus tard ! ^-^


	13. Soirée parfaite

**How to be a heartbreaker, boys they like the look of danger**

**Well get him falling for a stranger, a player, singing I lo-lo-love you**

 

**Comment être un briseur de cœur, les garçons ils aiment l'apparence du danger**

**Nous le ferons s'éprendre d'un inconnu, un joueur, chantant je t'ai-ai-aime**

 

Il y a un court instant qui s'écoule entre le départ de Julian et la réalisation. Merde. Il est con. Ou ... est-ce qu'il aurait dû saisir cette occasion ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce à quoi il s'est attendu ?

Presnel ne sait pas et, le temps qu'il attrape ses affaires et sorte du vestiaire, la voiture de Julian a déjà quitté le parking. Il revient chez lui.

Le sac de Ju est toujours là avec ses affaires. Et ça sent tellement son meilleur ami, même son oreiller a pris l'odeur. Tout ça a un autre goût, plus amer, le manque.

 

**À**  Babe ♥ :  
 _Excuse-moi Ju, s'il te plaît. Je veux te comprendre mais je ne comprends pas tout, il me manque des morceaux._

 

Babe  ♥  :   
_T'es vraiment aveugle Presnel._

 

Rien de plus. Il essaye d'obtenir d'autres réponses de la part de son ami mais rien ne vient. Draxler semble très doué pour l'ignorer. Mais aussi pour l'éviter. C'est ce qu'il constate dès le lendemain au retour de l'entraînement. Ils font des duos et, d'habitude, lui et  l'allemand se mettent toujours ensemble. Mais là, pas un regarde de la part de son meilleur ami qui se met directement avec Thilo.

Son cœur se serre cependant il ne dit rien et se contente de baisser la tête en mordillant sa lèvre. Adrien vient alors à sa rescousse et ils commencent les échauffements tous les deux. Le silence au début est étonnamment confortable. Il finit par être rompu.

 

— Vous vous êtes disputés Julian et toi ?

— Ouais.

 

Au haussement de sourcils de Rabiot, Presnel comprend que son ami attend plus de détails qu'un simple "ouais".

 

— Il y a ... une incompréhension entre nous. Je sais pas comment la surpasser. Comment l'interpréter. Adri, j'ai peur ... j'ai peur de tout gâcher. Et si finalement je n'étais juste pas assez bon pour Jule ?

— Tu ne devrais même pas y penser. Vous êtes bons l'un pour l'autre et c'est tout. Alors oui, si vous vous mettez en couple, il y aura des hauts et des bas, des disputes, des déchirements, des retrouvailles et du bonheur. C'est la vie. Depuis combien de temps tu te retiens Pres ? Ces sentiments vont finir par te détruire, par vous détruire. Tu dois lui dire. Tu as assez attendu comme ça. C'est l'heure.

 

Les paroles pleines de vérités le frappent violemment. Pendant un instant, il en oublie même de courir. Très vite, Adrien lui prend le bras et l'entraîne à sa suite mais il médite, médite et médite, ressasse ces paroles. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a autant raison ?

Kimpembe vient juste de réaliser une chose, une chose qui fait la différence. Il en a marre d'attendre. Il aime Julian. Et cette fois, il doit lui dire. De manière correcte bien entendu. Et ... avec un peu de chance, ce sera partagé ?

Dès qu'ils retournent au vestiaire, Presko se saisit de son téléphone et  compose un numéro.

 

— Bonjour, j'aimerais ...

 

~Le lendemain~

 

Dire que Kim est nerveux aurait été un euphémisme. Non, il a la trouille. Une grosse boule au ventre. D'ailleurs demain à 21h, ils ont le match contre Liverpool. Mais il ne doit pas non plus y penser parce que là, la priorité est totalement ailleurs.

Ils ont eu entraînement le matin alors ils ont le champ libre l'après-midi. Draxler l'a bien snobé encore une fois mais ce n'est pas grave car Pres n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire et aurait pu gâcher tous ses plans avec une simple phrase.

Il est bientôt l'heure alors il envoie un message à son Babe, en espérant que, cette fois, il ne va pas l'ignorer et ainsi gâcher tout ce qu'il a prévu pour la soirée.

 

À Babe  ♥  :

_Prépare-toi, enfile ton plus beau costume, je serais en bas de chez toi dans 20 minutes._

 

Quelques minutes s'écoulent et il a l'angoisse de n'avoir aucune réponse. Finalement, le soulagement le prend.

 

Babe  ♥  :

_D'accord._

 

Presnel prend ses affaires et se rue en dehors pour prendre sa voiture. Il espère illuminer la vie de son meilleur ami bientôt et de faire de cette soirée un moment inoubliable. Exactement 12 minutes plus tard, il est garé devant son Jule et attend qu'il descende, ce qu'il fait sans tarder. Et encore une fois, Pres peut constater la beauté de son meilleur ami alors qu'il s'installe au siège passager.

 

— On va où ?

— Ce sera ta surprise Babe !

 

Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, Presnel arrive à tirer un sourire à Julian. Et, bien sûr, ça lui fait plaisir. Il compte ça comme une petite victoire.

Très joli costume que son ami porte en fait. Il moule parfaitement ses formes et le bleu souligne bien son teint. Et d'une certaine manière, ils sont accordés. Kim s'est habillé d'un costard rouge bordeaux.

Ils arrivent devant la Tour Eiffel et Presko se régale de la confusion qui s'affiche sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Drax a l'air de vouloir analyser la situation sans pouvoir. Assez drôle, il doit se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de rire.

Il finit par prendre la main de son Julian et de l'amener jusqu'à l'ascenseur où ils montent doucement les étages. Quand ils arrivent au bon et qu'ils sortent, l'allemand remarque immédiatement la salle vide de monde et la table un peu « mise en valeur » par rapport aux autres contre la vitre, offrant une vue implacable de Paris.

 

— Attends ... Pres, c'est pour moi ?

— Et pour moi aussi si tu veux bien supporter ma présence, Babe.

— Oui bien sûr que je te veux mais pourquoi- enfin ?

 

Presnel se contente d'afficher un sourire mystérieux sur son visage et entraîne Draxler à leur table, en essayant de ne pas trop penser au drôle de choix de ses mots.

Ils font face au menu et choisissent des plats. Bordel, Julian a l'air de pouvoir tourner de l'œil rien qu'au prix et, cette fois, Kimpembe laisse échapper un petit rire satisfait. 

 

— C'est une piège ? Franchement, dis-le moi, Pres.

— On dit un piège, Jule. Non ce n'en est pas un. Je voulais juste te faire plaisir.

— Mais c'est trop ! Et puis ... tu t'es souvenu de ce que j'avais dit ...

— Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, Babe.

 

Il observe les joues de l'allemand prendre une délicieuse couleur rouge et ils commandent leurs plats auprès du serveur avec, en accompagnement, un peu de vin. Cette destination, cet endroit, rien n'est anodin et apparemment son meilleur ami l'a bien remarqué.

 

_Lors d'une de leurs nombreuses soirées en tête à tête, dans l'appartement de Presnel, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le balcon. Le bras de Presko s'était comme souvent enroulé autour de son partenaire. L'ambiance avait un goût d'alcool doux et chaleureux.  La Tour Eiffel brillait au loin, offrant une vue assez jolie de l'horizon de Paris. En regardant le monument, Draxler avait eu un air très absorbé._

_— Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Babe ?_

_— Oui ... la vue de nuit de Paris est vraiment magnifique. En particulier la Tour Eiffel. J'aimerai bien y monter. Peut-être même un dîner ? ... ce serait très, comment on dit déjà ? Romantique._

_Bien sûr, à l'époque, Julian était toujours avec Hannah et Kim ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de ses sentiments. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, le visage de son meilleur ami, illuminé par les éclairages urbains et orné d'un doux sourire alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, lui était resté en mémoire._

 

Ils mangent doucement. L'ambiance est agréable, la lumière est tamisée, le spectacle de la vue est toujours aussi incroyable. Leur conversation ne diffère pas vraiment de d'habitude malgré l'éclat d'interrogation qui est présent dans les prunelles de son coéquipier. Le moment est assez féerique.

Ils arrivent au dessert et Presnel sait qu'il doit prendre la parole. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Il est temps de dévoiler ce qui lui a pesé tous ces mois, en espérant que ce soit la même chose pour Draxler.

 

— En fait, Julian, si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est pour une bonne raison.

 

Ju relève alors le regard vers lui, assez inquiet. Il y a peut-être aussi le fait qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom complet. Ce qu'il ne fait presque jamais depuis qu'ils sont devenus amis. Il se racle la gorge.

 

— Tu sais, tu es mon meilleur ami. Je t'aime beaucoup. Et depuis que tu es arrivé au PSG, je me réjouis chaque jour que tu ais choisi ce club. On a formé un lien indestructible au fil du temps. Tu me supportes et me comprends, on passe de vraiment bons moments ensemble mais ...

 

Il baisse les yeux, ne supportant plus le regard de son ami.

 

— ...Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Ces derniers mois, j'ai compris que ça n'était pas assez. J'ai besoin de plus. J'ai besoin que tu sois à moi. J'ai besoin que tu viennes vivre avec moi, que tu sois présent partout dans ma vie. J'ai besoin de t'embrasser. Je t'aime, Julian Draxler.

 

Il n'y a pas un bruit, ce qui le force à relever la tête. Il tombe face au visage de son ami entièrement décomposé et rougi. Les larmes dans ses yeux le poussent à se demander si il a pris la bonne décision en lui dévoilant son amour.

Il se lève de sa chaise et se rapproche de l'allemand pour essuyer avec son pouce les larmes qui commencent à déborder.

 

— Merde, ça va Babe ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que tu veux-

— C'est de ta faute. J'attendais ça mais c'est mieux que tout ce que j'ai rêvé.

— Donc tu-

 

Il se fait une nouvelle fois couper la parole par la bouche de Julian qui atterrit sur la sienne. C'est leur premier baiser et ce n'est pas vraiment parfait. Ils se cherchent. Mais c'est tellement parfait. C'est ce qu'ils ont tous les deux voulu.

Après leurs lèvres, ce sont leurs langues qui se rencontrent et, si Presnel n'avait pas plus de retenue, il pourrait déshabiller son amour maintenant, en plein milieu du restaurant. Finalement, l'échange se rompt et Drax reste dans ses bras juste pour lui murmurer :

 

— Je t'aime aussi Presnel Kimpembe.

 

Son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'il observe  _son_  Jule, les joues écarlates et la coupe en bataille, il est vraiment sexy. 

 

— On rentre.

— Mais- Et la note du restaurant ?

— Déjà payé, marmonne-t-il, l'empressement prenant le dessus.

 

Dans le taxi, les baisers s'enchaînent. Heureusement que la vitre les sépare du conducteur. Quand ils arrivent à l'appartement de Presnel, c'est une véritable explosion. La porte est à peine fermée qu'ils se jettent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre. 

Direction la chambre et les vêtements se retirent au fur et à mesure. L'allemand est jeté sur le lit, en boxer et Kim le rejoint bien vite, ses mains parcourant son torse et leurs bouches ne s'étant même pas quittées.

Au milieu d'un autre baiser ardent, alors que leurs derniers vêtements touchent le sol, le français a une réflexion qui surgit dans son esprit. 

Bordel, il ne croyait pas cette situation possible.

Et ... il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic presque finie, bouhouhou ... Je compte en faire une autre normalement après ! Mais bon, en attendant, Chap -1 avant la fin, les amis ! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre plus long que les autres pour souligner la (enfin) mise en couple de Ju et Pres ! ^-^


	14. Premier pas

**'Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you**

**At least I think I do**

 

**Car je t'ai-ai-ai-aime**

**Du moins je pense le faire**

 

Presnel se réveille doucement, celui qu'il aime blotti contre lui. Incroyable sensation. Il se sent presque au paradis. Quelques minutes s'écoulent pendant lesquelles il fixe juste le plafond avant qu'il ne décide à se lever.

Il arrive à se dégager doucement de l'étreinte et dépose un baiser sur le front de Julian avant de s'en aller en cuisine. Il sifflote doucement et se met à préparer du café et des toasts.

Il finit justement de beurrer ces derniers quand son petit-ami rejoint la cuisine à son tour. Drax a son torse découvert, portant encore des stigmates de la veille, de nombreux suçons que Pres a gravé avec fierté. Lui-même en a d'ailleurs quelques uns.

 

— Je t'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner. Ça va Jule ?

— Un peu mal au dos. Pourquoi tant de gentillesse ?

— Parce que je suis heureux.

— Et moi donc.

 

Ils s'embrassent, le premier baiser du matin, et commencent à déjeuner. Kim mange une tartine alors qu'il consulte son téléphone.

 

— Oh, Babe, on a un message de Kylian.

— "On" ? Ce n'est pas plutôt "tu" ?

— Non, le message est adressé à nous deux.

 

Julian relève la tête, intrigué et attrape le téléphone que lui tend Presko.

 

_Salut, Presko (et sûrement Julian par la même occasion) ! Ce soir une soirée est organisée (après le match contre Liverpool) chez Ney, on compte sur vos présences._

_PS : Vous pouvez venir plus tôt pour aider à installer ?_

 

Pourquoi une fête maintenant ? Et puis le "on" ... est-ce que ça signifie Neymar et Kylian ? Est-ce qu'ils sont enfin ensemble ? Si c'est le cas, Presnel serait vraiment heureux pour le plus jeune.

 

— Une soirée après le match ? Ça sera vachement tard non ?

— Je me demande ce que Donatello a en tête exactement. En plus si on perd-

— On va gagner !

— C'est une hypothèse, Ju. Si on perd, on sera pas d'humeur à faire la fête je crois.

 

Assez mécontent de cette hypothèse, Julian pose sa tartine, se place directement face à Kim avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains.

 

— On va gagner.

 

Gagné par l'enthousiasme de son petit-ami, Presko ne peut empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres et il se penche pour embrasser son coéquipier.

 

— Oui, on va gagner.

 

~Ellipse fin du match~

 

Et ils gagnent.

Est-ce que Julian est magicien ? Presnel ne sera pas étonné si il lui annonce que oui, effectivement, il en est un.

Incroyable. Ils ont gagné. Ils crient, sautent les uns sur les autres, heureux. 2-1. Finalement la fête sera la bienvenue apparemment.

Dans le vestiaire, la même ambiance festive continue. Le discours du coach se fait quand même dans le calme. Kylian commence à donner des indications précises sur les horaires. Julian et Presnel, un bras enroulé l'un autour de l'autre, se sourient doucement.  
Ils ont convenu avec Neymar qu'ils vont aller directement chez lui pour se changer et préparer juste après.

 

— Tu avais raison, Jule, on a gagné.

— Je te l'avais dit.

 

Pour appuyer sa joie, Pres glisse un baiser discret dans le cou de son Babe. Ils sortent ensuite pour regagner leur voiture direction la maison de Ney.  
Quand ils arrivent, la porte est ouverte à leur intention mais ni Kyky ni le brésilien ne sont présents dans le salon.

Ils choisissent une chambre au hasard et se déshabillent pour aller prendre leur douche ensemble.

 

— Babe, tu as encore du shampooing ici.

— Merde, merci Ju.

 

Et alors pour le remercier, Kim se glisse à nouveau contre son cou et commence à l'embrasser tout en commençant à descendre plus bas. Ses mains suivent une trajectoire similaire.

 

— Presneeeeeeeel ! On a pas le temps ...

 

Malgré sa réticence, Julian ne peut empêcher un gémissement de sortir de sa bouche quand son petit-ami atteint une partie particulièrement sensible de son torse.

 

— La fête, Presnel ! 

— Pas envie.

— On verra ça après. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux après la fête.

— Ce que je veux ?

 

Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais dite vu le regard lubrique qui s'est allumé dans les yeux de Presko. Mais si c'est le seul moyen pour se sortir de cette situation ... il déglutit.

 

— Oui. Ce que tu veux.

— Génial, Babe. Allez viens, on sort. Neyney et Kyky doivent sûrement nous attendre.

 

Une sorte d'indignation s'empare de Draxler alors qu'il voit celui qu'il aime sautiller joyeusement en sortant de la douche. Il le suit mais se sent un peu désabusé, il s'est laissé avoir.

Ils sortent et, effectivement, leurs deux coéquipiers sont à les attendre dans le salon. Ces derniers sont habillés plutôt simplement et discutent de manière assez proche et intime.   
L'opération Neybappé a-t-elle marché ? C'est ce que se demande encore une fois Presnel.

Ils préparent les bouteilles, les verres et la nourriture (des pizzas principalement). Ils s'occupent d'amener les derniers morceaux de la cuisine au salon quand Kimpembe se retrouve en tête à tête avec un Julian pensif.

 

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Je sais pas. Cette fête est bizarre. Ça cache quelque chose assurément.

— Peut-être que Kylian et Neymar veulent ... je sais pas, officialiser leur couple si il existe ?

— Neymar et Kylian ... en couple ?

 

Les yeux de Drax sont ronds comme des soucoupes. Kim laisse échapper un petit rire.

 

— Je ne sais pas. Notre Donatello aime Ney et l'inverse est sûrement vrai. Mais est-ce pour cette raison que la fête a été organisée ?

— Hum...

 

Cette discussion les fait mettre le doigt sur quelque chose qui dérange. Ils sont maintenant bien en couple mais quand est-ce qu'ils vont le dire à leurs coéquipiers ? Est-ce qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils restent cachés toute leur vie ?

 

— On devrait le dire à l'équi-

— Non. 

— Quoi ? Julian mais pourquoi ?

 

Presnel se tourne vers son petit ami qui le fixe d'un air assez livide, presque en détresse. L'ambiance chaleureuse s'il y a quelques minutes a tourné au tranchant, glaciale.

 

— Attends. Je dois ... y réfléchir. Je peux pas.

— Alors donne-moi une raison claire !

 

Draxler se mord la lèvre avec acharnement, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Et Pres ... Pres sent qu'il doit pas demander plus, qu'il vaut mieux de s'arrêter là. Mais en même temps le silence de celui qu'il aime le tue.

 

— Est-ce que tu as honte de moi ?

— Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ça ! Comment je pourrais ? Est-ce que tu doutes de mon amour ?

— Non ! 

— Juste laisse-moi du temps. Je vais ... j'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu.

— Attends Ju, attends ! Je suis désolé ! Merde. Putain je suis trop con.

 

Julian a immédiatement quitté la pièce. Presnel sort à son tour mais aucun signe de l'allemand dans le salon. Quelques idées fusent dans son esprit sur les raisons de son refus. Notamment la peur que leurs coéquipiers réagissent de la même manière que sa famille. Et il se demande pourquoi il n'a pas compris plus tôt. Pourquoi cette simple discussion s'est embourbée dans une dispute.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée le sort de ses pensées car dès lors les premiers invités commencent à entrer et l'effervescence du match ne semble toujours pas retombée.

 

~Ellipse de 30 minutes~

 

Les invités sont à présent tous arrivés, la fête a commencé mais Julian n'est toujours pas revenu. Ça inquiète pas mal Presnel. Pourquoi a-t-il même évoqué le fait de le dire à toute l'équipe ? Bien entendu que Draxler peut ne pas être prêt, c'est normal.

Il est juste trop impatient. Il regrette d'avoir brusqué son petit-ami comme ça. Vraiment. Il a vu l'état dans lequel a été son Babe quand il est revenu d'Allemagne, alors il sait que la réaction de ses proches l'affecte beaucoup. Peu importe. Il est prêt à attendre l'éternité si c'est ce qu'il faut à l'allemand pour être prêt à l'annoncer à leurs coéquipiers.

Enfin, il trouve Jule dans le jardin. Assis exactement à l'endroit où il était avec Adrien lors de la dernière soirée.

 

— Babe ! Je t'ai cherché partout.

— Désolé. J'avais besoin ... de réfléchir.

— Si c'est à propos de notre dispute plus tôt, n'y penses plus. Ce n'est pas grave, Ju. On fera ça quand tu veux.

— En fait, je pense que on devrait le faire.

 

Julian se lève pour lui faire face et il semble assez sûr de lui, pas forcé quoi. Et ça semble assez pour que Kimpembe se sente mieux, parce que c'est Drax qui a pris sa décision et pas leur dispute plus tôt qui l'a incité.

 

— C'est nos coéquipiers mais aussi nos amis. C'est mieux si on est honnêtes avec eux. Enfin, je crois ?

 

Un sourire vient illuminer le visage du français qui se jette au cou de son amoureux. Ce dernier le réceptionne assez difficilement.

 

— C'est génial ça, Babe !

 

Une rougeur parvient à se glisser sur le visage de Ju qui semble bien loin du tourment causé plus tôt, bien plus heureux aussi. Ils se relèvent et se dirigent vers la baie-vitrée pour rentrer à l'intérieur.

Et, maintenant qu'ils sont réconciliés, ils ont à nouveau l'esprit libre et vidé de toute préoccupations parce qu'ils s'ont l'un comme l'autre. Presnel ne peut pas vivre sans Julian. Julian ne peut pas vivre sans Presnel.

C'est doux, c'en est même simplet mais ça leur suffit. La musique leur vient en écho. Bientôt, ils vont rentrer dans la maison et faire face à des regards qui se poseront sur eux. Bientôt, ils vont faire face à l'avis de leurs amis, positifs comme négatifs.

 

— Je t'aime Jule, murmure Kimpembe doucement alors qu'il a la main sur la poignée.

— Moi aussi, Pres, répond Draxler d'une intonation toute aussi calme et affectueuse.

 

Deux sourires.

Leurs mains se lient.

 

Et la porte s'ouvre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la fin. Oh mon dieu, c'est la fin. Je suis à la fois heureuse et triste d'avoir fini cette fic. Comment expliquer ça ... À force d'écrire tous les jours, ça donne une petite habitude et du coup une fois qu'elle est prise, c'est dur de s'en séparer. Mais bon, je vous annonce dès maintenant qu'il y aura un chap bonus Neybappé, il est indispensable pour conclure comme il faut cet écrit après tout !
> 
> Puis je vais commencer une autre fiction de Draxembe. Une que je vais placer dans un cadre un peu plus réaliste on va dire. J'espère que, si vous avez apprécié cette histoire, vous viendrez jeter un coup d'œil à la prochaine !
> 
> Merci de m'avoir lu.


	15. Bonus : Neybappé (partie 1)

Si vous demandez à Kylian quand est-ce qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il est amoureux de Neymar, il vous répondra que il l'a su tout de suite.

Un jour, le brésilien est au PSG. Il le voit et son cœur éclate en mille et une couleurs. Si si, sensation de montagne russe à chaque contact et l'estomac rempli d'une douce chaleur durant chacune de leurs conversations.

À vrai dire, c'est assez dur que ça lui arrive. Il est jeune, il a six ans d'écart avec son coéquipier et ils sont dans le monde du football. La douche froide. Il se sent comme s'il est le seul à être dans cette situation-là.

De toute évidence, Ney ne semble pas être attiré de la même manière par lui.

 

— Règle numéro une, c'est que tu dois t'amuser. Joue avec lui, fais-le tomber sous ton charme !

— Souffle-lui le chaud et le froid. Sois troublant et proche de lui mais quand tu as fini, sois le premier à t'enfuir.

 

Ces conseils qu'ils prononcent, lui et Pogba, font étrangement écho à sa propre situation. Il aimerait avoir le même courage de faire cela. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas. Au-delà d'un possible risque pour leurs carrières, il y a le risque des sentiments. Et s'il brise l'amitié présente entre lui et le plus âgé ?

Est-ce une surprise que Presnel soit amoureux de Julian ? Non. À vrai dire, il y a toujours eu quelque chose qui lui a dit que ces deux-là vont finir ensemble. Dans les prochains mois si ce ne sont pas des semaines. Il est heureux pour son ami, il est certain qu'il va trouver le bonheur.

Et pour lui ? ... eh bien, ça risque d'être plus compliqué.

Kylian est jeune mais pas idiot. Il préfère cacher ce qu'il ressent à ses coéquipiers d'équipe de France. Ce sont ces amis, sa "deuxième famille". Mais garder ce secret pour lui, ça lui donne l'impression de tout contrôler. Si il le dit, qui sait ce qu'il va devenir ?

Lui et Neymar ont l'habitude de se parler assez souvent par message. Quasiment tous les jours. Mais ces derniers temps, le brésilien ne lui donne plus trop de nouvelles. Sa petite-ami est apparemment de retour.

Il ne peut empêcher, dans un tic nerveux, de consulter son téléphone, vide de sms, même si il va à l'entraînement du PSG accompagné de Presnel. Donc qu'il va certainement revoir son ami dans quelques minutes.

Julian apparaît dans le couloir et Pres se jette à son cou. Bien évidemment. Tout va bien pour ces deux-là.

Ils rentrent dans le vestiaire et saluent tous ceux déjà présents. De Ney, il ne reçoit qu'une brève salutation, ce qui n'améliore pas son moral. Puis il commence à l'entraînement. Il décide de ne pas donner plus d'attention au brésilien. En plus, Presnel semble avoir décidé de "jouer". Pourquoi pas.

C'est plutôt amusant. Un regard brûlant semble passer sur son dos. Quand il se retourne, c'est celui pour qui il a des sentiments. Une étincelle sombre brille dans ses prunelles. Il ne veut pas s'en soucier.

L'entraînement se finit et Kylian se glisse sous les douches chaudes pour détendre ses muscles. Il doit étouffer un cri de surprise quand il se retourne et trouve Neymar dans l'encadrement de la porte, le fixant, le regard assombri.

 

— N-Ney ?

 

Aucune réponse. Le plus jeune se fait plaquer contre le mur alors qu'une bouche se pose sur la sienne de manière passionné. Leurs langues tourbillonnent dans un ballet endiablé et, bon dieu, les mains du brésilien commencent à glisser le long de son corps. Ky est trop choqué pour avoir une réaction lucide, il se contente de subir.

Il est surpris quand le plus âgé se détache de lui, les épaules affaissées et un sentiment de culpabilité bien trop présent dans ses pupilles.

 

— Désolé.

 

Et il est laissé là, l'esprit plein de questions diverses.

Le lendemain, il se réveille bien trop tôt. Ou ce serait plus vrai de dire qu'il n'a quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. La scène a tourné en boucle dans sa tête et quelques douches froides ont dû être prises.

Il sourit quand il constate sur instagram que Paul a finalement mis leur plan à exécution. Le groupe  **Opération : Draxembe**  a vu le jour !

Au fil de la conversation, Kylian parvient presque à sentir le désarroi de Presnel. C'est certainement un mal pour un bien. Les messages le distraient et ça lui fait du bien de penser à autre chose qu'à Neymar en l'espace de douze heures.

 

**kimpembe3 :**  Vous voulez pas régler vos soucis d'abord ?

 

Quels soucis ? Est-ce que Pres s'est rendu compte de quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il n'a pas été assez discret ? Il rame en vrai.

 

**kimpembe3 :**  C'est ça, évitez le sujet. Vous devrez vous en occuper un jour ou l'autre. On verra si vos conseils marchent dans les deux sens quand ça arrivera.

 

Est-ce qu'il peut arrêter de tirer à balles réelles ? Parce que ça sonne beaucoup trop vrai pour Ky. Sa bonne humeur s'évapore ; ses problèmes sont toujours là.

 

**k.mbappe :**  Tu veux qu'on sorte ?

 

Kim ne tarde pas à lui répondre positivement et, bon, le comment ce dernier réussit à convaincre Ney d'utiliser sa baraque et à motiver la plupart de leurs coéquipiers à venir est un mystère. En fait, il n'a pas fait grand-chose. Mais en sachant que la raison de ses soucis va se situer à la fête, il est moyen chaud pour y aller.

En tout cas, Kylian n'est ni dans les premiers, ni dans les derniers à arriver. L'ambiance est déjà survoltée. L'alcool coule à flot. Il se sent comme s'il doit boire pour oublier et en même temps une petite voix interne (sa conscience sûrement) lui dit que ce ne serait pas bon du tout.

Boire et faire des actions dont il peut ne pas se souvenir et qui auront probablement des conséquences ? Pas une bonne chose à faire si vous avez des secrets.

 

— Tu n'aurais pas vu Ney ?

 

Il se retourne et c'est Dani. Il aime bien Dani, c'est quelqu'un de fort et de gentil, puis c'est le meilleur ami de son brésilien préféré.

 

— Non pourquoi je l'aurais vu ?

— Pour rien, laisse tomber.

 

Le plus vieux s'apprête à s'en aller mais juste avant de replonger dans le bain de foule qui leur fait face il se retourne une dernière fois vers Kylian pour lui dire :

 

— Fais attention à toi, hein.

 

Mbappé n'a pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il a disparu. Il se pose un peu contre l'îlot de la cuisine quand une main attrape la sienne et l'entraîne à l'écart de tout ce monde.

Il se retrouve dans un couloir vide, où la musique et la foule ne s'entendent qu'en écho. Et c'est Neymar qui se joue de lui à nouveau. Dans un élan de courage, le plus jeune embrasse son ami. Il a peur de n'avoir aucune réaction et se sent finalement soulagé quand la langue du brésilien vient à nouveau titiller la sienne, ses touches passent la barrière des vêtements.

C'est presque comme s'ils reprennent ce qui a été commencé sous les douches quelques jours plus tôt. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Ou du moins, ça ne dérange pas le français. La bouche du plus âgé dérive dans son cou et il laisse échapper un gémissement peu subtil quand il sent qu'une marque y est laissée.

Puis, soudainement, Ney se fige et se recule, le regard encore une fois empli d'une culpabilité incompréhensible pour Ky.

 

— Non je ... Je peux vraiment pas. Ce n'est pas ... Désolé.

 

Aucun son ne sort de sa bouche en réponse, les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Non c'est lui, il est con de s'être fait des films pour rien. Comment il y aurait pu avoir une chance que Neymar l'aime, lui ? 

Il se contente de baisser la tête et repart aussi vite du couloir qu'il y est arrivé. Le retour à la fête ne l'aide pas, il n'a plus du tout l'envie de s'amuser. Il a juste envie de rentrer chez lui, de s'enfouir dans son lit et de pleurer, pleurer, jusqu'à ne plus sentir l'organe vital qui lui sert de cœur.

Julian arrive à la soirée et finalement, il se met avec Thilo, Alphonse et Ney à la recherche de Presnel.

Bien entendu, Kylian fait tout pour éviter l'élu de ses sentiments bien que ce dernier semble vouloir attirer son attention, lui parler de nouveau, il l'ignore. Il a la sensation d'être en miettes, littéralement, il veut juste dégager d'ici.

La fin de la soirée finit par arriver à son grand plaisir et il décide immédiatement de s'en aller. Contre toute attente, Dani lui propose gentiment de le ramener. Avec l'idée d'éviter de rentrer à pied à cette heure-ci, il accepte et sort de la maison sans un regard en arrière. Ils prennent place dans la voiture et il donne son adresse au plus âgé. Le silence n'est pas pesant entre eux, il est doux, malgré tout, il sent bien que son coéquipier veut lui poser une question.

 

— Désolé de te demander ça mais il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Ney pas vrai ?

 

Bien qu'il soit surpris à l'écoute, en y réfléchissant bien, n'importe qui de lucide a pu remarquer leur absence. Doit-il tout lui dire ? Il a un regard bienveillant ... et est le meilleur ami de celui qu'il aime. Peut-être que ses conseils seront les bienvenus ?

 

— Oui. On s'est embrassés ou quelque chose du même genre mais il a fini par me repousser en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il était désolé.

— Ah. Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Il réfléchit trop pour son propre bien. Il a ... des sentiments forts te concernant mais il a peur. C'est compréhensible au vu de vos carrières. Tu as probablement mal en ce moment mais il va te revenir très bientôt. Tu peux peut-être même le rassurer.

 

Les propos de Dani sont plutôt éclaireurs. Une raison est donnée. Leurs carrières. Ouais. Kylian a un rire amer qu'il ne peut retenir. Il a envie de juste s'en foutre. Mais ce ne serait pas sage pas vrai ? Que va en penser le monde entier ? Il ne peut plus agir à sa guise, il n'est plus un enfant ...

 

— Courage Kylian. Tu es le seul qui peut le rendre heureux, j'en suis persuadé.

 

Malgré tous ces mots d'encouragements, ces belles paroles pour lesquelles il a tendu l'oreille, il ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots une fois qu'il a atteint son lit et de ne réussir à les calmer que bien des heures plus tard.

Quand il se réveille le lendemain, il a la tête qui tourne un peu trop et la gorge sèche. En se regardant dans le miroir, il s'aperçoit qu'il a une tête affreuse. Il a ses deux jours de week-end pour s'en remettre avant d'aller à Clairefontaine lundi. 

Il commence par prendre une longue douche chaude avant d'aller manger un bout. En récupérant son téléphone, il a un message de Thiago qui lui demande s'il va bien. Et ça lui prouve que, encore une fois, lui et Neymar n'ont pas été très discrets à la soirée. Il s'apprête à répondre quand son téléphone se met à vibrer. Surpris, il le lâche.

 

— Merde.

 

En le récupérant il se cogne la tête contre la table et laisse échapper un nouveau juron. Il n'a vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui. C'est un appel et c'est Florian. Il hésite un instant avant de décrocher. Rien ne peut être pire que sa soirée d'hier après tout.

 

—  _Kyliaaaaaan ! Tu peux m'ouvrir ?_

— Quoi ?

—  _Je suis devant ta porte._

 

Pas possible. Pourtant quand il déverrouille sa porte, il est forcé de constater que c'est bien réel. Son ami est là ? Est-ce qu'il a fait le chemin juste pour le voir ? Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il est au courant de la soirée ?

 

— Oh non, pas lui. Moi qui pensais passer un week-end tranquille.

— C'est ça, c'est ça. À d'autres ! T'as une tête vraiment affreuse. Quelqu'un pourrait être mort. À moins que ce ne soit toi qui soit mort ...?

 

L'humour désinvolte fait esquisser un petit sourire à Kylian. Florian prend immédiatement ses aises et va s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon tandis que le parisien referme la porte.

 

— Alors ? Raconte-moi. Je vais essayer d'être un bon ami et de te donner des conseils judicieux.

— Mais Flo, j'accepte pas les conseils des gens qui sont célibataires.

— Quoi ? Mais je suis pas-

 

À peine la phrase débutée que Thauvin pose la main sur sa bouche, ayant fait apparemment une gaffe assez grosse. Un sourire mesquin prend place sur ses lèvres de Ky et il se tourne vers le plus âgé de la pièce.

 

— Alors comme ça, tu me caches des choses ? À moi ? Je croyais qu'on était comme des frères ! Tu me blesses.

— Dit-il, grommelle Florian entre ses dents.

 

Profitant du moment d'inattention de son ami, Kylian attrape son téléphone déverrouillé et va immédiatement dans les conversations. De récentes, il y a lui évidemment, Steve et Adil puis Alph-

 

— Rends-moi ça ! 

 

Le marseillais arrive à récupérer finalement son phone et Mbappé n'est pas très heureux, il n'a obtenu une totale réponse, ça a plus un air de demi-énigme. Ils se reposent dans le canapé.

 

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas parler de Neymar ? Demande Flo, plutôt inquiet.

— Pas maintenant.

 

Un silence s'installe entre eux. 

 

— Fifa ?

— Fifa !

 

Le reste du week-end se joue à la même ambiance chaleureuse et bon enfant. Le sujet "Neymar" n'est plus évoqué du tout au grand plaisir de Kylian qui en profite pour se changer les idées. Il est vraiment content que son ami soit venu. Eux deux se comprennent toujours plutôt bien au point qu'ils savent se remonter le moral la plupart du temps.

Le lundi, ils arrivent à Clairefontaine ensemble. Ils saluent leurs coéquipiers puis Didier lance son speech. Pas d'entraînement l'après-midi. Dommage, il a hâte de se dépenser. Il fait chambre commune avec Florian et ils passent la matinée à flâner avant d'aller manger.

L'après-midi,  les deux vont squatter dans la chambre des deux Benjamin. Ils y retrouvent seulement Pavard accompagné de Adil, Olivier, Ousmane et Alphonse. Sans grosse surprise, ils se mettent à jouer à Fifa.

Bon, ce soir, il va se faire cuisiner par Presnel et Paul mais ce n'est pas grave, il a encore un peu de temps avant que ça arrive alors il profite. Justement, quand on profite, les heures défilent plus vite. Il salue rapidement les gars et s'engage dans les couloirs. 

Dans celui qui mène à la chambre du plus âgé du trio de  **Opération : Draxembe** , il croise Antoine qui lui fait un sourire hésitant avant de le dépasser. Kylian n'en a pas besoin de plus pour en déduire que ce dernier a été dans la chambre de Pogba juste avant. C'est une bonne chose. Les choses bougent pour eux aussi.

Il rentre dans la chambre sans même frapper et s'assoit sur le lit.

 

— Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Neymar, Donatello ? Vous vous étiez vachement rapprochés ces dernières semaines et à la soirée j'ai bien vu le suçon qui ornait ton cou ...

— Je ...

 

Il s'arrête, hésitant de comment raconter ça. Par où commencer ? Est-ce qu'il doit vraiment tout leur dire ?

 

— Je l'aime. Enfin je crois bien. 

— Vu les symptômes c'est certainement de l'amour. Dédramatise un peu !  

 

Paul se met à rigoler après avoir sorti cette phrase. Kylian doit se retenir de hausser les sourcils et de lui jeter un regard noir. Il ne dramatise pas bon dieu. C'est plutôt son genre à lui.

 

— Ces dernières semaines ça a été magique, le bonheur total. On a passé du temps l'un avec l'autre sans vraiment décrire notre relation et puis à la soirée ... À la soirée j'ai merdé.

— Merdé comment ?  

 

Il veut vraiment qu'il lui fasse un dessin ? Parce que, à en juger du fait qu'ils soient tous les trois rassemblés ici, Presnel a vu ce qui s'est passé à la fête, donc le suçon qui a, heureusement, disparu. Il s'apprête à répliquer quand Hugo déboule dans la pièce, un air adorablement perdu sur le visage. C'est assez étrange de voir leur capitaine comme ça.

 

— Je cherche Lucas, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

— Lequel ?

— Hernandez.

— Il a dit qu'il venait te voir. Tu as regardé dans ta chambre ?

— Non je ... ouais je vais faire ça.

— Au revoir capi ! Ajoute en rigolant Pogba.  

 

Evidemment, ce ne peut être que pour Lucas. Eux non plus ne sont pas vraiment discrets si vous voulez l'avis de Kylian. Kim se lève pour fermer la porte à clé. Ce qui est en soit une bonne idée.

 

— Je l'ai embrassé. Il m'a embrassé aussi. On a commencé à aller plus loin et puis il m'a repoussé disant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça et qu'il était désolé. Je suis trop con. J'aurais dû savoir que c'était impossible qu'il ressente la même chose que moi !  

 

Le souvenir de la soirée lui revient en mémoire et c'est violent. Si violent qu'il éclate en sanglots. Après le week-end qu'il a passé, il a cru pouvoir aller de l'avant et raconter les événements sans réagir pourtant il n'y arrive pas ...

Il est surpris quand il sent deux paires de bras s'enrouler autour de lui. Paul et Pres le serrent dans leurs bras et ça lui fait du bien, c'est réconfortant.

 

— Tu n'as pas eu tort Kylian. Je suis sûr qu'il ressent quelque chose pour toi. Ça va s'arranger. 

 

Et il a envie d'y croire même si rien ne le garantit. Beaucoup de gens s'inquiètent pour lui et ça lui fait chaud au cœur, il sait qu'il doit parler à Ney, face à face. Une conversation pour éclaircir son comportement, en espérant que tout se passe bien.

Quand il est calmé, il retourne dans sa chambre. Florian l'attend et en voyant ses yeux bouffis il vient le prendre dans ses bras.

 

— À force d'être affectueux avec moi, c'est ton mec qui va être jaloux s'il nous voit.

 

Flo se recule immédiatement, les joues très rouges. 

 

— De quoi tu parles ? La porte est fermée, il peut pas- Oh.

 

Kylian expert en affinage de recherches ou c'est peut-être que ça marche juste trop bien avec Thauvin. Bref son petit-ami est aussi en équipe de France en ce moment, bon à savoir. C'est bien s'il arrive à chopper son tél à nouveau, il pourra sûrement trouver les réponses à ses questions.

 

— Mais ça va sinon ?

— Oui je crois que ... en parler avec les gars m'a soulagé un peu.

 

C'est totalement vrai. Contrairement à ce qu'il en a pensé, le dire n'a fait que ôter un poids de ses épaules et puis il se sent soutenu. C'est la meilleure des sensations. 

Mais cela lui rappelle aussi que lui et Neymar ne se sont pas parlé depuis la fête. Avant, ils avaient l'habitude de s'envoyer des messages quasi tous les jours. Ça lui manque. Il manque cette relation si spéciale qu'ils ont eu. Leurs liens ont déjà changé, plus de retour possible en arrière. 

 

**À**  Neyney ♥ :

_Salut, quand on sera de retour au PSG, on pourra parler ? Je pense qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire tous les deux et_

 

Il hésite un instant avant d'ajouter.

 

_tu me manques._

 

Puis il envoie sans plus regarder ses messages. Parce que sinon il est sûr qu'il va vouloir le modifier encore, trop peu sûr de lui. Kylian enlève ses vêtements pour se mettre en caleçon et s'allonge en étoile de mer sur son lit. Il ne reste pas très longtemps dans cette position parce que son téléphone sonne, signe de réponse.

 

Neyney ♥ :  

_Salut. Tu as raison. J'ai besoin de te présenter mes excuses et de tout te dire. Tu me manques aussi, bonne chance pour tes matchs._

 

Malgré toute sa volonté, il ne peut pas empêcher le sourire idiot qui se fraye sur son visage. Un peu de bonheur empli son cœur et il se sent très déterminé. 

 

Malgré tout, ils perdent. Défaite, défaite, ce mot tourne dans sa tête et même sur sa langue, il a un goût amer quand il le prononce. La déception est affreuse. Il n'arrive pas à y croire, il n'arrive pas à admettre qu'ils ont perdu. Putain.

Le discours du coach passé, auquel il avoue ne pas avoir prêté grande attention tellement il a été muré dans les images de ses actions qui sont repassées devant ses yeux, tout le monde se disperse. Il soupire et s'assoit à côté de Presnel, resté silencieux depuis la fin du match.

 

— Ça va ? 

 

Kylian a bien envie de répondre non avec sarcasme mais Pres ne mérite pas de supporter son humeur. Après tout, ils doivent bien se sentir aussi mal l'un que l'autre.

 

— Pas trop. J'ai l'impression ... que j'aurais pu faire plus. Je me revois dans ce match et je cherche les occasions, tout ce que j'ai pu loupé. C'est-

— Ne t'en veux pas pour ça, Ky. Ce n'est pas spécialement de ta faute. N'oublie pas, si on gagne, c'est grâce à tout le monde. Si on perd, alors c'est la faute de tout le monde. Tu n'es pas seul.

 

Il est ébranlé par cette déclaration et lance un regard tourmenté à son ami qui lui répond par un sourire doux avant de lui taper légèrement dans le dos. Puis son téléphone se met à vibrer. C'est Neymar. Et il n'hésite pas une seconde avant de décrocher et de quitter le vestiaire.

 

— _Tu vas bien ?_

 

Mieux depuis qu'il lui parle. Sa voix grave lui a manqué comme tout le reste. Ses sourires, ses câlins ... ses baisers. 

 

— Je ne sais pas. C'est un peu contrasté. Mais je crois que je me sens coupable par rapport à l'équipe. J'ai l'impression-

—  _Que tu aurais pu faire plus ? Marquer un but ? Défendre ? Tu n'es pas une putain d'équipe à toi seul, Kylian. Tu ne dois pas te blâmer pour ça. Tu n'as pas intérêt à te sentir coupable pour toute la semaine qui suit et à te repasser le match en boucle à chaque fois que tu fermes les yeux._

 

Il y a quelque chose de terriblement amer dans les propos du brésilien et Mbappé ne met pas longtemps avant de comprendre que c'est normal. Ney aussi a déjà subi des défaites, s'est déjà senti comme il se sent en ce moment, il le comprend, il le connaît. Ils se ressemblent sur beaucoup de points.

 

—  _Les défaites, ça fait certainement mal. Mais c'est ce qui te forge aussi. Ne pas gagner peut être constructif à partir du moment où tu tentes de comprendre tes erreurs, de devenir meilleur. Il ne faut juste pas perdre espoir. Vous avez une bonne équipe, vous allez réussir le prochain match c'est sûr._

 

Ces mots sont doux et doux. Ce qu'il peut apercevoir derrière le fait fondre aussi, il y a une confiance inébranlable, non pas en l'équipe de France, mais en Kylian. 

 

— Merci Ney, tes mots ... tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ils comptent pour moi. Tu m'es d'un réconfort indispensable. Vraiment, je ... merci.

 

Il se maudit de ne pas trouver les mots justes pour lui dire combien il compte pour lui, combien il l'a aidé. Il se maudit aussi pour être aussi émotif, d'être si chamboulé que sa voix ait du mal à porter.

 

—  _Toi, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'es indispensable. Je dois y aller, prends soin de toi._

 

Le brésilien murmure une autre phrase – quelque chose en portugais – que Ky n'a ni le temps d'entendre ni le temps de déchiffrer car, déjà, le plus vieux a raccroché.

Il soupire avant de retourner aux vestiaires. L'ambiance est toujours aussi morose, en contraste avec lui, de bien meilleure humeur maintenant. Il ne dit rien et se contente de sourire quand Florian lui demande si tout va bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui j'ai dû couper ce bonus en deux parce que, au final, il est beaucoup trop long. XD Bref, j'espère que cette première partie vous a plu et à bientôt pour la deuxième ! ^-^


	16. Bonus : Neybappé (partie 2)

Ils rejouent encore un match et il tombe. Durement. Son épaule part en arrière et il ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur. Il reste au sol. Il veut dire que c'est une blague mais la souffrance le rattrape et elle lui semble de plus en plus forte. Alors bien sûr, il essaie de jouer quand même mais il ne peut pas. Impossible. Il est ramené à l'intérieur, infirmerie. Un premier médecin s'approche de lui.

Contusion de l'épaule apparemment.

 

Neyney♥ :

_Appelle-moi ?_

 

À nouveau aucune hésitation quand il presse la touche appel.

 

— Salut?

—  _On a pas de chance pas vrai ? Pour que ça nous tombe dessus tous les deux en même temps, on doit être liés par le destin._

— Liés pour du malheur, ça craint.

—  _On n'est pas obligés d'être liés que pour du malheur. Mais bon ... on va se revoir bientôt ?_

 

Un tas de questions viennent à l'idée de Kylian. Est-ce que Ney va bien ? Quel type de blessure a-t-il reçu ? Mais il se garde de les poser, préférant laisser la drôle d'ambiance aigre-douce flotter autour de leur conversation.

 

— C'est sûr et tu vas devoir me supporter pendant de loooooongs mois. J'espère que tu es prêt.

—  _Pour toi ? Toujours._

 

Est-ce juste de la gentillesse ou est-ce que Neymar lui tend réellement d'énormes perches ? Il n'arrive pas à savoir. C'est tout le contraire de son comportement sous les douches et à la fête.

 

— Monsieur Mbappé, l'interrompt un médecin tenant une plaquette diagnostic dans ses mains, vos tests sont finis, vous allez pouvoir rentrer vous reposer.

 

Il acquiesce et commence à retourner à la voiture qui doit le ramener à Clairefontaine. Le trajet est calme, il en profite pour parler encore un peu avec son coéquipier.

 

— On est arrivés, je dois te laisser.

—  _Oui. À bientôt, bonne soirée._

— Merci, à toi aussi Ney.

 

Il raccroche. De la musique s'échappe du bâtiment. Ses coéquipiers ont dû décider de faire une fête. Dès que Kylian rentre, tous les gars présents dans la salle l'acclame. Devant cette soudaine attention, il ne sait pas trop quoi dire à part sourire, un peu gêné. Presnel vient immédiatement le voir pour savoir ce qu'il a. Il ne lui a pas posé la question mais Ky peut le voir sur son visage.

 

— Contusion de l'épaule.

— Ouch. Et par rapport à Neymar ?

— Hein ?

 

Il s'écoule peut-être deux minutes avant qu'il ne comprenne que c'est sa situation amoureuse qui est évoquée. Bref, Presko ne perd pas le nord.

 

— On ne sort pas ensemble si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Mais ... on s'est au moins réconciliés je dirais. Il a été très gentil, plus que d'habitude mais il n'a rien dit par rapport à la soirée pour l'instant. Est-ce que je devrais ... faire quelque chose ?

— Pourquoi tu me poses cette question Donatello ? En situation amoureuse je suis tout autant au point mort que toi. T'as qu'à appliquer vos conseils chelou là. Attends. Non. Ne le fais pas. Essaye plutôt de te confesser d'une manière plus correcte ? Fais ce que te dicte ton cœur ou un truc du genre.

 

C'est étonnant de voir à quel point les conseils de Pres peuvent être bons alors qu'il ne les applique pas. Ça avancerait pourtant sa relation avec Julian ça. Kylian en est même un peu dépité.

 

— Ouais. Ouais. Tu devrais peut-être le faire aussi.

— Pardon ? Kylian tu-

 

Il n'en écoute pas plus et se dirige vers Benjamin P, de Florian et de Adil qui l'accueillent à bras ouverts. Enfin c'est difficile à dire parce que Ben et Rami semblent pris dans une conversation absolument passionnante tandis que du côté de Flo, il y a clairement eu un excès d'alcool.

 

— Bouuh Donatello ... on ne s'occupe même pas de moi ! Je suis délaissé. Mon couple dérive !

— Calme-toi Flo. Tout va bien, t'as juste avalé un peu trop de-

 

Il ne peut rien dire de plus qu'une paire de lèvres se pose sur les siennes. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand quand il réalise que c'est celles de Thauvin. Il réagit assez vite en repoussant son ami qui, d'ailleurs, se fait lui même retirer Ngolo, venu à la rescousse du plus jeune.

 

— Florian... je crois que tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Tu vas te faire assassiner par celui qui te sert de petit-ami, déclare gentiment Kanté, essayant de trouver un semblant de conscience chez le marseillais.

 

En regardant tout autour de lui, Kylian trouve trois regards consternés braqués sur eux. Adil, Steve et Alphonse. Qui parmi eux est le mec de Flo ? C'est la grande question du jour. La pénombre de la pièce ne lui permet pas de distinguer lequel semble le plus énervé.

Wow. En tout cas, le baiser l'a clairement calmé. Toute envie de boire lui est passée, merci Thauvin. Il s'assoit tranquillement avec Ngolo, Rami et Ben et remarque alors que Florian et Presnel ont disparu tandis que Paul a fait son grand retour. Toujours aucune trace de Hugo, Lucas et Antoine par contre.

Ousmane, Samuel et Olivier les rejoignent à son tour et la conversation continue doucement, nostalgique de l'année passée. C'est leur dernière soirée tous ensemble et elle se passe dans la même ambiance qui les a suivie tout le long, bon enfant et chaleureuse.

Quand il se couche dans sa chambre (dans laquelle Flo n'est pas revenue), il a la sensation de fermer les yeux sur un long rêve ; le meilleur qu'il ait jamais fait.

Il se réveille, se change et va prendre son petit déjeuner. Sa valise est déjà prête, il l'a à peu près bouclée deux jours auparavant. Presnel est de retour et il mange avec eux. Malgré le fait que certains ne soient pas très éveillés, ils assistent tous au discours de Didier avec la même émotion, c'est un "au revoir". Pres, Alphonse et lui ont décidé de rentrer ensemble.

Juste après être sorti du bâtiment, il s'autorise à lui accorder un dernier regard. Sa deuxième maison pendant une année. Pleine de souvenirs. Sa première année. Il espère que d'autres seront pareilles, il espère pouvoir vivre des moments aussi intenses à chaque fois qu'il reviendra. Parce que c'est ça que ça lui évoque Clairefontaine, un "retour".

Le trajet est plutôt silencieux (si on peut considérer la playlist de Kim silencieuse). Pour combler un peu ce silence, il décide de questionner le chauffeur sur son absence.

 

— Au fait, t'étais passé où hier soir ? Demande Kylian, alors qu'ils sont en plein milieu d'une conversation.

— Ah bah ... je devais partir régler une affaire importante.

 

Peu importe ce que c'est, il est sûr que ça a un rapport avec Julian. Bon, ça ne le concerne pas vraiment. Il a d'autres choses en tête sur le coup. Quand il rentre chez lui, il s'affale sur son lit. Il a envie de revoir sa famille. Est-ce qu'il pourra avoir l'occasion pendant les prochains jours ?

Le soir/fin d'après-midi, il se rend à l'entraînement. Quand il arrive dans les vestiaires, il est content de retrouver ses coéquipiers du PSG. Il les salue tour à tour. Un sourire apparaît quand il arrive devant Neymar mais il disparaît bien vite car ce dernier semble ne pas être d'une très bonne humeur.

Kylian essaie de faire en sorte que cela ne lui tienne pas à cœur. Presnel et Julian rentrent ensemble dans le vestiaire (quelle surprise !) et ils se changent tous pour rejoindre le terrain et commencer l'entraînement.

Enfin... c'est dur de faire beaucoup de choses avec une épaule en moins. Ça l'agace. Il veut bouger, se dépenser, mais il sait que ce ne serait pas sage. Il espère juste être de retour pour le match de Liverpool. Puis Ney a quelque chose contre lui, il semble en colère à cause de quelque chose qu'il a fait mais quoi ? Tout allait bien lors de leur dernier appel.

De retour dans le vestiaire, il s'admire un peu dans le miroir. Le bandage lui rappelle son enfance, Olivier Atton. Olive et Tom. Il s'en amuse tellement qu'il prend une photo.

 

— Vous trouvez pas que j'ai un air d'Olivier Atton ?

— Ouais, ouais. Ta blessure est pas censée te faire plaisir, Donatello. Le raille gentiment Neymar.

 

Bien que c'est assez gentil, il peut sentir une pointe de froideur derrière, ce qui l'agace encore une fois. Il lance un regard noir au brésilien qui semble mater peu subtilement son torse et, comme vengeance, remet son t-shirt.

Il n'a pas envie de faire plus d'efforts. Si son ami reste fermé à lui alors tant pis il en a marre d'être le seul à essayer. Les choses ne marchent pas comme ça. Il se change plutôt rapidement et quitte le vestiaire dans le même élan. Il est tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entend pas qu'on l'appelle. Il ne revient à la réalité que quand on lui attrape le bras. Il est déjà sorti du bâtiment.

 

— Attends Kylian.

 

Ouais, ouais, Neymar. Très sincèrement, il n'a de motivation que pour rentrer chez lui, manger et dormir un peu.

 

— Pas maintenant.

— Si ! Ecoute-moi, je suis désolé, je-

 

Il y a quelque chose qui sonne désespéré dans la voix de Ney; quelque chose qui le force à écouter ses paroles. Leurs coéquipiers commencent à sortir. Ky n'a pas envie de faire une scène devant tout le monde.

 

— Allons autre part pour parler.

 

Il se laisse entraîner par le plus vieux dans sa voiture. Le trajet se déroule en silence et finalement ils arrivent à sa grande maison/villa qui, contrairement aux fois où ils y ont fait la fête, a un aspect calme et tranquille.

Dans le salon, Mbappé se permet de s'asseoir, l'autre footballeur ne tarde pas avant de le rejoindre, un air assez dépité sur le visage, la tête dans les mains.

 

— En fait je ... j'étais jaloux. Je l'avoue. Ça m'a foutu en rogne que tu ais embrassé Thauvin.

 

Bordel mais comment est-ce qu'il est au courant ? Est-ce qu'il y a une taupe dans l'équipe de France, un collabo qui se charge de répandre ce qui se passe entre eux au monde entier ? S'il retrouve cette personne, il va immédiatement la trucider.

Ses envies de meurtre ne font que redoubler quand son coéquipier lui montre la photo un peu floue du baiser qui lui a apparemment été envoyée.

 

— Ney, y a rien entre lui et moi. Il a juste fait ça pour ... je sais même pas. Faire réagir son mec je suppose ? Je l'ai repoussé juste après.

 

Attend, est-ce qu'il doit réellement lui rendre des comptes alors qu'ils ne sont même pas en couple ?

 

— Mais pourquoi tu t'en soucies ? Pourquoi ça te met dans des états pareils ?

— Sérieusement ? Ce n'est pas assez évident comme ça ?

— Peut-être, mais je veux t'entendre le dire.

 

Neymar soupire et murmure quelque chose entre ses dents (Kylian est sûr que c'est le mot "gamin" qu'il a prononcé) avant de relever la tête et de planter son regard droit dans le sien, sincère et affectueux.

 

— Je t'aime Kylian. Pour de vrai.

 

Il n'en attend pas plus avant de se jeter sur le plus vieux et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le baiser lui est rapidement rendu. Ils se pressent l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que leurs tête tournent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent de souffle.

 

— Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça. Je t'aime tellement Ney.

— Combien de temps ?

 

Ils se sont brutalement arrêtés. Kylian n'a pas trop envie de répondre à la question. Il descend des genoux du brésilien.

 

— Kylian, ça va ? Tu n'es pas obligé de-

— Depuis qu'on est arrivés au PSG. Je t'aime depuis ce moment-là.

 

Neymar lâche un petit rire un peu doux, ce qui fait relever la tête au plus jeune, étonné.

 

— Pourquoi tu ris ? Ça n'a rien de drôle.

— Nan je me disais qu'on était vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre.

 

Son coéquipier se penche vers lui alors qu'il ne comprend toujours pas le rapport. Son petit-ami en profite pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

 

— C'est exactement à ce moment aussi que je suis tombé sous ton charme.

 

Kylian profite exactement de ce moment pour embrasser une nouvelle fois le footballeur avant de l'entraîner vers la chambre qu'il sait être celle de Ney.

 

— Je te trouve bien pressé.

— Vu le temps que j'attends ça, j'ai le droit non ?

 

Un sourire amusé apparaît sur le visage de Neymar tandis que ses pupilles s'assombrissent. Mbappé n'a même pas le temps de cligner des yeux que sa bouche est recouverte et que ses vêtements sont enlevés plutôt brusquement.

Ils se retrouvent très vite sur le lit, chacun gémissant le nom de l'autre, ne faisant qu'un.

Et alors qu'il est sur le point de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, le bras de Ney enroulé autour de son corps, Kylian a le sentiment qu'il est enfin totalement heureux.

 

~Ellipse jusqu'au samedi~

 

Après être devenu son petit-ami, Neymar est devenu encore plus affectueux et jaloux qu'avant. Bon, en vrai, ça fait (très) plaisir à Kylian de le voir aussi attaché à lui. Mais bon, ils sont presque restés ensemble toute la semaine. Juste hier, il est enfin parvenu à rentrer chez lui. Puis, comme il aime faire de ses rêves une réalité, il a enfilé une veste et une casquette de la New Team.

Il arrive dans le vestiaire, salue tout le monde comme à son habitude et, bizarrement, quand il arrive devant Ney, ce dernier soupire.

 

— Kyky, encore une fois tu n'es pas Olivier Atton ...

— N'importe quoi, j'ai le droit de m'habiller comme je veux d'abord.

 

Il tire copieusement la langue à son petit-ami qui, malgré son pseudo agacement, laisse échapper une mine amusée. Il est étonné quand le brésilien prend sa main pour l'entraîner dans les tribunes. Après tout, ils n'ont pas officialisé devant leurs coéquipiers, personne n'est au courant pour l'instant qu'ils sont en couple. Il n'est pas surpris de constater que, dès qu'ils reviennent à l'air libre, visibles par les caméras, sa main est lâchée.

Ça va, pour l'instant, il le vit relativement bien. Mais il sait que ça ne va pas durer, à un moment ou un autre, ça va lui peser. Ne pas pouvoir agir constamment en tant que petit-ami de Neymar, être obligé de prétendre n'être qu'amis, il ne va pas pouvoir le supporter toute sa vie.

Ses pensées se dissipent quand il se retrouve face au fils de Ney, Davi. Ils se retrouvent l'un face à l'autre, sans se dire un mot. Le petit le jauge un instant avant de lui faire un grand sourire. Touché en plein cœur, Kylian ne parvient qu'à lui rendre son sourire avant de s'asseoir pour regarder le match.

Leurs coéquipiers gagnent. Ils descendent alors pour aller les féliciter. En chemin, Julian leur passe devant les snobant totalement. En avançant encore un peu, c'est cette fois Presnel qui sort précipitamment du vestiaire.

 

— Le Draxembe s'est disputé ?

— Personne n'a trop compris ce qui s'était passé, commence Alphonse, l'un des seuls à avoir réagi à l'appellation du couple. On n'avait même pas entendu ce qu'ils disaient que Julian était déjà dehors.

 

Oh oh. Si Ky suit ses dernières infos, Presko et Jule ne sont pas encore ensemble. Il a beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouve pas le pourquoi du comment. Il soupire. Tant pis. Il se tourne vers son petit-ami.

 

— Je viens chez toi ce soir ?

— Ouais mais je vais devoir aller déposer Davi avant. Tu as les clés ?

— Bien entendu.

 

Ils se séparent après un dernier baiser à l'abri des regards qui hante Mbappé sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Puis il se retrouve sur le canapé du salon de Neymar à attendre qu'il rentre. Ses pensées tournent dans sa tête. Est-ce qu'il doit parler du fait des'afficher à son amour ? Ou non ?

D'ailleurs, ils sont à deux jours du match contre Liverpool. Il va pouvoir jouer. Cette perspective le rend heureux mais elle lui met aussi la pression.

 

— Tout va bien Ky ?

 

Ney rentre dans la pièce et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 

— Oui.

 

Son petit-ami fronce les sourcils mais n'ajoute rien. A-t-il envie qu'il insiste ? Oui. Mais il suppose qu'ils aborderont ses inquiétudes plus tard.

...Tout compte fait, ils auraient mieux fait d'en parler hier. Parce que ça lui tourne dans la tête alors qu'ils sont à l'entraînement. Il a pu retrouver un peu de mobilité par rapport aux autres jours alors il est plutôt content mais distrait.

Ce qui lui vaut des remarques de la part d'à peu près tout le monde. Ce n'est même pas de sa faute. Kylian est angoissé et il ne sait pas quoi faire.

À la fin de l'entraînement, lui et Neymar rentrent à la maison. Mais bon, si tout le monde a remarqué qu'il n'allait pas bien, le brésilien aussi forcément.

 

— Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse depuis hier ? Dis-moi.

— Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être un peu stupide.

— Je ne pense pas que ça le soit pour que ça te déconcentre tant que ça.

 

Le français baisse les yeux, se mordant la lèvre distraitement. En fait, ce n'est pas qu'il pense que c'est stupide, c'est qu'il a peur de la réaction du plus âgé.

 

— Je me demandais si on pouvait rendre notre couple officiel. Peut-être en commençant par nos coéquipiers ...

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je redoute ce que les médias pourraient faire à nos carrières. Puis, moins on divulgue un secret, moins il a de chance de se voir trahi.

 

Est-ce que c'est leur différence d'âge qui cause la divergence de leurs avis ? Il ... devait s'attendre à une réponse de ce type. C'était prévisible. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir déçu.

 

— Peut-être que c'est parce que je suis jeune mais je ne veux pas me cacher toute ma vie en prétendant sortir avec une mannequin, une pouffe michto. Décide de ce que tu veux mais là, j'ai juste l'impression que t'as honte de moi.

 

De la surprise s'affiche sur le visage de son petit-ami avant que ce ne soit de la culpabilité. Pour être franc, Kylian est surpris des propos crus qu'il a tenu. Ils ont tous les deux ...besoin de réfléchir. Alors il part tout simplement.

Quand il est enfin arrivé chez lui, il s'installe dans son lit. Beaucoup trop de choses repassent dans sa tête pour qu'il puisse dormir. Au moment même où il décide de se lever, son téléphone vibre. Face-Time de Florian. Oui encore lui.

 

—  _Salut, Kylian ! T'aurais pas des idées pour sauver un couple ?_

— Du genre ?

—  _Imagine que t'aies fait une grosse bourde et que ton petit-ami t'en veuille beaucoup, tu ferais quoi pour te faire pardonner ?_

— Je sais pas ... Je suis pas trop d'humeur. À vrai dire, je suis pas dans une meilleure situation.

—  _S'te plaît Kyky ! Des choses importantes arrivent, il lui faut de la concentration. Je veux pas être un boulet pour lui._

 

Est-ce que par "grosse bourde" ça implique le baiser de la soirée? Le parisien soupire avant de réfléchir un peu.

 

— Fleurs, champagne et petite gâterie non ? Ça me semble être une bonne recette. M'enfin, tu dois connaître mieux que moi ce qui lui fait plaisir.

—  _C'est déjà une meilleure idée que toutes celles que j'ai eues. Merci. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Neymar ?_

— Un problème d'officialisation, quelque chose du genre. Peut-être que je me prends trop la tête, que je devrais être heureux de ce que j'ai.

 

Il y a un petit silence pas vraiment gênant parce que Florian semble essayer de comprendre l'ensemble du problème.

 

—  _Oh. Alors vous êtes ensemble ? Bravo ! Ensuite, tu pourrais expliquer plus clairement la situation ?_

— Je lui ai dit que ce serait bien si on officialisait notre couple, il a répondu que ce serait peut-être pas bon pour nous et nos carrières. Je lui ai balancé que je comptais pas vivre caché avec pour couverture une mannequin, une pouffe michto puis je suis parti.

 

Son ami se noie clairement dans ses propos et hoche la tête. Jusqu'au moment où il entend la fin et papillonne des yeux avant de s'écrier :

 

—  _Tu es parti ?!_

— Bah euh ... oui.

—  _Pff. D'ici demain c'est réglé._

— Pourquoi?

—  _Vous vous aimez ?_

— Non, c'est pour ça qu'on est un couple !

—  _Ouais ouais. Alors un jour ça va vous suffire pour vous comprendre l'un l'autre. Bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai des plans à mettre en route !_

 

Sans même savoir pourquoi, cette conversation avec Florian l'a calmé. Peut-être qu'il a raison après tout. Cela ne sert à rien de se tracasser plus que ça, il verra demain. Est-ce que cette histoire vaut la peine de foutre leur relation en l'air ? Non clairement non.

 

~Le lendemain~

 

L'entraînement vient de se finir. Kylian essaie de ne pas trop penser au match qui va avoir lieu demain. Il pourrait en faire une insomnie. Il doit parler à Neymar alors il l'attend, appuyé sur sa voiture. Quand ce dernier arrive, son visage s'illumine.

 

— Je te cherchais justement.

— On rentre à la maison ?

 

Ney ne répond même pas et se contente de l'embrasser. C'est vrai. Pourquoi accorder de l'importance à toutes ces histoires quand ils sont ensemble ? Là, il retrouve ce qui lui a manqué, cette chaleur, cette présence. Il l'aime vraiment.

 

— J'allais te dire, déclare doucement le brésilien alors qu'ils pénètrent dans le salon, que je m'en fous de l'officialisation. Fais en ce que tu veux. Tu as raison de dire que ce n'est pas bien de se cacher. Je veux juste pas que ça fasse du mal à notre couple.

— C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire.

 

Ils s'embrassent à nouveau, l'ambiance autour d'eux est à la fois incroyablement chaud et passionnée. C'est doux et doux. Un amour lent et agréable mais aussi torride. Il n'y a pas mieux que de sentir près de l'être aimé.

Le réveil est tout aussi amoureux. Il y a un peu d'hésitation, aucune envie de se lever.

 

— Hé Ky, si on faisait une fête ce soir ?

— Ouais mais si on perd ?

— Bah on va gagner. Puis on en profitera pour annoncer à toute la team qu'on est en couple.

 

Un sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Kylian à cette annonce. Son petit-ami est si adorable qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de l'enserrer dans ses bras.

 

— Oooooh, je t'aime toi.

— Je sais, je sais.

 

Aussitôt, le plus jeune s'empresse d'envoyer un message à tous ses coéquipiers. La brume du sommeil lui collant encore un peu à la peau l'empêche de remarquer que la formulation du message peut paraître un peu bizarre. À Presnel (et Julian) il envoie un message un peu plus particulier, leur demandant de venir les aider à installer.

 

— Tu es prêt pour ce soir ?

— Je pense et toi ?

— Aussi.

 

Ils s'échangent un nouveau sourire. Ce soir, il y aura un combat à mener. Ils doivent y arriver, ensemble.

 

~Ellipse fin du match~

 

La fin du match est sifflée. Ils ont gagné. Oui. Kylian peine à réaliser qu'on lui saute dessus. Des cris viennent de partout. Un sourire gagne son visage quand le bras de Neymar s'enroule autour de son cou. Ils ont un regard complice.

Après le retour au vestiaire et le discours du coach, ils se dépêchent de rentrer pour avoir un peu de temps.

 

— Tu fais vraiment mon bonheur, Ky, murmure Ney à son oreille alors qu'il l'enlace sous le jet brûlant de la douche.

— Toi aussi. Il ne me manquait que toi durant tout ce temps.

 

Ils s'embrassent un moment avant que le français recule.

 

— Allez, on a pas que ça à faire.

— Tu as raison.

 

Ils sortent de la salle de bain et s'habillent dans une ambiance bon enfant avant de s'installer sur le canapé. La sono installée est mise en marche par le brésilien qui lance une part de sa playlist.

 

— Je crois que Presko va vouloir mettre sa musique pendant la soirée.

— Quoooi ? Pas question. Ma musique est meilleure.

— Coupez la poire en deux ? 

— Coupez quoi en deux ?

— La poire. C'est une expression. Faites moitié-moitié quoi.

 

Le plus âgé bougonne un peu et Kylian, un peu exaspéré mais aussi attendri par sa personnalité, en profite pour lui tirer les joues.

 

— Pas le moment de faire cette tête, c'est la fête ce soir !

— Je veux la musique parfaite pour notre déclaration.

— Si tu le dis...

 

Presnel et Julian apparaissent à ce moment-là. Leurs mines réjouies n'échappent pas à Mbappé. Ils sont ensemble, c'est sûr. Pas discret, ils ont dû prendre leur douche ensemble. Ils commencent alors à installer.

Enfin, Ju et Ky commencent à installer alors que Pres et Ney tentent de se mettre d'accord sur la playlist parfaite pour la soirée. Quand les deux DJ les rejoignent enfin, la moitié est déjà mise.

Ils continuent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus grand chose à emmener au salon. Draxler et Kimpembe finissent d'installer alors que l'autre couple s'est remis dans le canapé.

 

— Les gars vont commencer à arriver. 

— Je suis nerveux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser ?

— Tout va bien. Ils vont être contents pour nous, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

 

Kylian espère, espère très fort qu'il a réussi à finir entouré de personnes tolérantes, qui voient au-delà de leur orientation sexuelle, qui les aiment pour ce qu'ils sont. La peur est là, elle est toujours là mais ce n'est pas grave. La main de son brésilien serre bien la sienne.

Il y a comme un bruit d'éclat, Julian sort à toute vitesse de la cuisine et il passe devant eux sans rien dire. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, c'est au tour de Presnel de sortir de la cuisine, un air désemparé sur le visage.

Le plus jeune s'apprête à lui demander ce qui s'est passé quand la sonnerie retentit et les premiers invités arrivent. Tous leurs camarades du PSG sont invités bien entendu. Il ne faut qu'une trentaine de minutes pour qu'ils arrivent tous.

Parmi la foule de parisiens, il arrive à repérer un intrus, pendu au bras d'Alphonse. Il fronce les sourcils et s'approche d'eux. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, un sourire ne peut s'empêcher de se glisser sur ses lèvres.

 

— Oh mon dieu, un marseillais s'est vraisemblablement trompé d'adresse.

— Ta gueule Donatello. Range ton petit sourire satisfait aussi.

— Noooooon, je suis juste heureux de connaître enfin l'identité de ton mec, Flo.

 

Florian soupire et son petit-ami lui lance un regard amusé. 

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là sinon ? C'était réservé au PSG cette soirée.

— Je ne voulais pas venir. J'ai dit ... que j'allais me sentir de trop. Mais bon, il a insisté ...

— ... et tu as accepté de venir parce que tu m'aimes.

 

Areola embrasse Thauvin doucement. Un mystère résolu. Kylian se retourne, se replonge dans la foule, à la recherche de Neymar. La musique est entraînante et il s'y laisse aller, bougeant son corps comme beaucoup d'autres.

Il est surpris quand on vient se coller à lui et qu'une voix chaude, suave, lui glisse à l'oreille :

 

— Alors, pour qui est-ce que tu danses comme ça ?

 

Il se retourne, un sourire se peint à nouveau sur son visage, parce qu'il a bien évidemment reconnu cette voix, ces mains et cette présence derrière lui.

 

— Tu sais très bien que ce n'est que pour toi, Ney.

— On ferait peut-être bien de se hâter pour leur dire, qu'on puisse finir cette fête et aller s'amuser d'une autre manière ?

— Peut-être bien ...

 

Ils échangent un sourire complice. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que la véranda s'ouvre et que Julian et Presnel débarque dans le salon. Leurs mains sont liés. Leur apparition semble attirer l'attention de tout le monde dans la salle. Ce qui est parfait car Pres en profite pour crier :

 

— Babe et moi on sort ensemble !

 

Avant d'embrasser son allemand à pleine bouche sous les cris ("Draxembe est réel") et les applaudissements de toute l'assemblée. Enfin, sauf de Neymar qui grogne. Kylian le regarde, les yeux ronds.

 

— Putain, vous êtes chiants !

 

Tous les joueurs se figent et se tournent vers Ney, étonnés de son attitude.

 

— Ce devait être nous en premier !

 

Puis le brésilien embrasse Ky sous la deuxième salve d'applaudissement. La fête continue et n'est que plus folle après. L'ambiance est détendue, la confiance est maintenue, il n'y a pas de tabous entre les amis. Ils savent à présent qu'aucun soucis ne se pose, peu importe qui ils aiment.

Un regard complice est échangé entre Kylian et Presnel. Ils ont tous les deux réussis à être heureux, à finir avec ceux qu'ils aiment.

Alors que Neymar et Kylian dansent l'un contre l'autre, une question taraude le plus vieux qui la pose aussitôt.

 

— Mes parents sont au courant pour notre couple mais et les tiens ?

— Justement, j'en ai parlé avec ma mère pas plus tard qu'hier. Elle m'a demandé si tu me rendais heureux. Je lui ai répondu oui, bien entendu.

— Et ?

— Tu es invité à la maison la prochaine fois que je rentre.

 

Un sourire orne aussitôt le visage du Ney qui serre dans ses bras le plus jeune. L'entièreté de leur entourage est au courant à présent. Personne ne s'oppose à eux. Au milieu de cette ambiance chaude, un soupir de soulagement échappe au français. Le regard du plus âgé rivé sur lui le fait déglutir. Il n'a le temps de rien dire qu'il est traîné jusqu'à leur chambre.

La porte est fermée à clé. Les baisers sont voraces, les mains affamées de toucher. Tout ça ne lui soulève qu'une inquiétude.

 

— Attends. Et si les autres nous entendent ? 

— La musique est bien trop forte. Puis, la pièce est insonorisée.

 

Neymar, dont les mains sont déjà rendues à lui enlever son pantalon, lui offre un sourire audacieux qu'il lui rend. Leurs vêtements sont vite dégagés. Kylian grimace lorsque son petit ami déchire presque son t-shirt. 

Leurs mains connaissent le corps de l'autre et leurs points sensibles. Leurs corps se retrouvent dans une danse passionnée. Les suçons et les morsures vont de pair. Il n'y a rien de plus entre eux qu'une étincelle, qu'un amour qu'ils entretiennent, qu'ils sentent alors qu'ils s'unissent encore et encore.

Un tremblement, des gémissements, une chambre témoin de leurs ébats. Une relation. Kylian et Neymar. Neymar et Kylian. Deux stars du football, du PSG.

 

Demain, le monde changera. Le football aussi.

Et demain vient souvent plus vite qu'on le pense ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée, je voulais franchement poster cette partie plus tôt parce que j'avais tout écrit sauf la fin mais j'ai eu des ennuis pendant la semaine (notamment une semaine de cours chargée à cause des blocages de flemma- lycéens). Bref quasi pas de temps à accorder à l'écriture mais, enfin, je les vois ! Ce sont les vacances ! Du coup, avec cette partie, cette fin d'histoire, je vous souhaite de belles fêtes. Joyeux Noël à tous et toutes !
> 
> Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic tout le long, vous avez été géniaux ! Au moment où je lis ça, il y a 955 hits et 80 kudos, c'est incroyable. Cela compte beaucoup pour moi. Donc encore merci à tous.
> 
> C'était Laeana qui annonçait officiellement la fin de cette aventure.
> 
> Et le début d'autres ! ^-^


End file.
